The Mists of Avalon
by Shadows of Vanity
Summary: When Alleria Windrunner dove into a portal to escape the death of Draenor, she hoped and prayed to return to her homeland. When Harry Potter left the park the summer before his fifth year, he didn't expect to see an incredibly beautiful woman fall out of the sky. Neither of them expected the changes such a meeting would bring to many worlds. Harry/Harem. Read and Review!
1. Wrong Stop on the Nether Rail

Welcome, one and all, to my Harry Potter and World of Warcraft crossover, _The Mists of Avalon_. This is something I have been working on as a concept since I first read plum's _The Wizarding Runemaster_ ages ago, and I finally decided to start posting it. I can honestly say right now that this story will be receiving a significant portion of my attention, since I am currently in a very WOW mood thanks to the new expansion (which is totally awesome, by the way, new raids are fun too!). This story will contain some things you may recognize from _The Wizarding Runemaster_, as well as _The Next Great Adventure_ by ThatGuyYouKnew. This is not because I am copying them, but because we are all three working off of the same lore. I can guarantee that my story will start far different, however~!

That being said, nothing is totally abandoned on my profile. Hand of Judgement, Wrath of Storms, and On The Wings of Freedom are undergoing major rework, and won't be updated for some time still. The Exiles, Paladin of the Force, Shattered Chains, Mass Effect War of Ages, Silver Eyed Angel, and Guardian of the North are all currently in the process of having the next chapter being written.

Now that your little sitrep is over, I can tell you the basics of this story

Harry/Harem (duh) However, the Harem will most likely be obscenely large just because of how many truly attractive women are in WOW and…elsewhere. Will you recognize some of the women from the other two stories mentioned? Absolutely, for obvious reasons.

Political!Godlike! Harry, though neither will be apparent right away, he is going to work his way there…with some help. Political and Godlike before he gets to Azeroth, however!

Manipulative!Not-Sure-If-Evil! Dumbledore! (For the three whole chapters or so until we head to Azeroth.

**WARNING: SEVERAL TIME JUMPS WILL OCCUR UNTIL WE GET TO AZEROTH. NONE IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH!**

Other minor crossover elements will run rampant, as a forewarning.

As always, read and review! If you don't review (in depth is preffered~!) than I have no idea what you think of the story, and am less inspires to work on it!

##########################

The Mists of Avalon

Chapter One

Wrong Stop On the Nether-Rail

##########################

_Clutching her bleeding arm, she stumbled to her feet, long blond hair falling wildly where it may, torn from its usual ponytail by her previous trials. Eyes wide with confusion and no small amount of fear, she looked around ,expecting to find herself surrounded by her enemies. Instead, she was alone on a long street, paved with a solid and seamless layer of a stone she had never seen before. All along both sides lay rows of white houses, each the same as the next. White picket fences, short-cut lawns, and even utterly similar shrubbery. It was...unnatural, this total uniformity she saw, and she cast her eyes to the heavens, hoping to divine her location based on the stars, but her emotions grew wilder as she recognized not a single constellation in the sky. They were native to neither of the worlds that she had traveled and battled upon. Wherever the Twisting Nether had taken her, it was neither Azeroth nor Draenor._

_A cold breeze blew down the street, and she shivered as the once-warm air turned icy, her breath visible in a cloud of white with every exhalation. Whispers, screams, began to fill her ears. She heard her sisters crying for her help, the dying screams of those she loved. The smell of burning flesh and wood as her homeland burned before her people's enemies._

_Her breath came out in short pants, her lungs struggling for air, and she collapsed limply to the ground, rolling onto her back as the sounds of horror grew within her mind. So loud were they that she very nearly missed the faint sound of clothe rustling across the ground. Mustering all of the strength given by her long years of battle and survival, she raised her head and beheld a dark shadow floating towards her, low to the ground. The closer it drew, the greater the cold and the whispers grew. Gathering herself, she summoned her bow to her hands and an arrow to its string. They coalesced in a blaze of blue light, and she spared only a moment to draw the string and loose. The arrow, wreathed in arcane energy, shot like a violet meteor towards its target. Her unerring aim stayed true, and it struck its victim head on. The creature within the cloak shrieked in anger and pain, an unearthly sound that promised retribution, as on rotting, undead hand emerged from one sleeve to pull the arrow clear and throw it aside. The creature swooped down upon her. Its inhuman hands batted her bow from her hands as she fumbled to fire again. her head forced back, her mouth open, as the demon's hood fell back to reveal its horrifying visage. Noseless, eyeless, with a gaping hole where its mouth should be. Its breath rattled as it inhaled deeply, and she choked, feeling as though something was being pulled violently from the depths of her chest. Her vision began to blur as the feeling grew stronger and stronger, but then she heard a young male voice, strong and determined, cry out in language she didn't recognize. Her vision was filled with light, and demon upon her screamed in pain-filled rage as it left her. Her breath and focus returned, and she staggered to her feet, bow ready. It proved unneeded, however, as the creature fled into the night sky, merging with the darkness as it vanished into the distance. The warmth returned to the air and lampposts flickered to life. Turning her gaze to the light that had saved her, she saw a magnificent shinning silver stag standing before her, eyes steady as they met her own with something that very much seemed like intelligence. She had never seen its like in any of the lands she had wandered._

_ "Who the hell are you?" the young male voice demanded, and she saw its source emerge into the aura of light cast by the stag. He was human, probably in his teens, with raven hair and bespectacled eyes of a brilliant jade. A wand, simpler than those from her own home, but a wand nonetheless was held in his right hand and pointed directly at her. An aura of power emanated from him, like a blanket of energy that made the air tingle and hum with it's presence. His face was a twist of confusion and wariness as he continued. "_What_ the hell are you, for that matter!"_

_ "I'm a Quel'dorei, a High Elf, Ranger-Captain of Quel'thalas. Eldest Daughter of the Windrunner Clan. My name is Alleria Windrunner, and I have a question for you, human..."_

_She stared into his eyes, which were wide with shock and swirling confusion even as he lowered his want slightly, the glowing stag pacing slightly between them in an almost protective manner. She saw within their very depths calculation and, dare she say it, recognition?_

_ "Where in the name of The Light am I?"_

#########################

**A/N: Totally was going to leave it there as a trailer, I decided not to...**

#########################

"Little Whinging, Surrey, in the country of England." the boy responded, head cocked to the side slightly. His eyes raked her form, but not in the lecherous manner of most men of many races that she had met. Instead, his gaze seemed more curious and evaluating than anything else.

"And where is that?" Alleria asked, irritated by the fact that the answer told her absolutely nothing. It was interesting, however, that the language he spoke now, while different from the one he had used to cast his spell, was the same as Common from Azeroth. "What world am I on? And who are you, for that matter?"

"My name is Nudnik Shpilkes." the boy responded evenly, and Alleria frowned to herself. Despite the fact that his body language and tone gave nothing away, she had the sense he was lying through his teeth. Thousands of years of training cadets and dealing with children did have its uses, after all. However, he was also the only source of information she had on this world, and she wasn't going to risk alienating him. Besides, if a member of a species you had never seen nor heard of before appeared out of thin air, anyone would probably have been cautious as well. "We need to get out of here. I don't know if that Dementor was alone, and if it will be coming back."

Cocking her head to the side, Alleria banished her bow back into one of the many magical pouches that lined her waist, and instead settled her long daggers more comfortable where they rested at the small of her back. Despite the general feeling of trustworthiness she felt from this boy, it wouldn't be wise to be totally unprepared, after all. The boy gestured for her to join him, and waited until they were even with one another before he turned and started walking down the street, keeping a careful eye on her via his peripherals. Her estimation of him raised a couple of notches, as did her curiosity. He was obviously capable in battle, what with the way he handled that creature, and from the way his shirt and pants were somewhat snuggly fit to his body, she could tell he was more fit physically than the majority of mages back home. And speaking of that creature...

"What was that thing that attacked me? And how did you make it go away?" she asked, having never seen anything of its like on Azeroth.

"It's called a Dementor. A Dark creature that is the very essence of fear and evil, which feeds off of the good emotions and memories of those around it. If it can get close enough, it uses that hole-mouth it has to suck out its victims souls, leaving their bodies alive. The soul can never be recovered or returned to their victims once it is devoured." 'Nudnik' explained, voice filled with contempt and loathing that Alleria was inclined to share. It sounded like the kind of monster the Legion would dearly love to have join its ranks, and she shuddered at the thought. "As for how to beat it, the only way known to drive them off is the Patronus Charm. Essentially, you summon a magical guardian charged with a powerful happy memory. Since the Patronus isn't alive, the Dementor's can't drain the happiness, so they feel something akin to pain from exposure. Unfortunately, Dementor's cannot be killed or hurt in any other way. At least, that's what everyone thinks. It didn't seem to appreciate that arrow you shot it with."

"That was an Arcane Shot, a basic ability of any Hunter from my homeworld. It is nothing more than an arrow charged with pure magical energy." Alleria responded, feeling inspired to share some details like he had. She shook her head and huffed slightly. "We've nothing like Dementor's back home, I can only imagine the havoc such creatures could wreak if summoned by the Legion."

"And what exactly is-" 'Nudnik' began to ask, before falling silent as an owl screeched over-head, and the pair glanced skyward to see an the aforementioned owl flit past a street light to drop something small onto the stoop of one of the houses. the human immediately increased his pace to a jog, Alleria lagging behind for a moment from the surprise she felt at the sudden change. Perhaps it was his home?

Her thought was proven valid as the boy hurriedly unlatched the gate and retrieved the object from the ground, which she could now see was an envelope of some kind. Glancing at the front of it, he paled slightly before ripping it open and unfolding the letter. She watched as his eyes quickly scanned it before his color paled even more so, pale enough that he could have been mistaken for a corpse were it not for the fact that he was standing and breathing. Tossing the letter aside, he wrenched the door to the house open loudly and disappeared inside. Curiosity getting the best of her despite herself, Alleria stooped low to retrieve the parchment, which felt and looked not unlike what the Royal and Noble families used for the most official of documents.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the__Patronus Charm__at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a__Muggle__._

_The severity of this breach of the__Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery__has resulted in your expulsion from__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your__wand__._

_As you have already received an__official warning__for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks'__Statute of Secrecy__, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a__disciplinary hearing__at the__Ministry of Magic__at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of__August__._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_ _Ministry of Magic_

Obviously, this was a Bad Thing, and she didn't need to be a genius or know this world to understand that the thought of having his focus destroyed would send the boy into a panic, just like any other mage. But why was performing magic illegal? Who was the Ministry of Magic? Some kind of Kirin Tor? This letter gave her even more questions than she already had, and she didn't like that. Questions meant she didn't know what was going on, which meant she was ignorant. She hated being ignorant. Her thoughts disturbed by loud shouting and banging coming from within the house, she forced herself to focus and consider her next move. While the boy was now apparently a compromised entity wanted by the government, he was also the only being she knew on this world. She had little choice, then...folding up the letter, Alleria hesitated for the slightest moment before crossing the threshold.

Once inside she looked around, and once more found herself marveled and disturbed by the differences between Azeroth and Earth. Much of the house, what of it she could see, had carpeting that covered the entire floor, a feat that not even the kings of Azeroth could or would achieve. The furniture was at least vaguely familiar, for while it seemed larger and made of a different material than back home, one could only change so much about the appearance of the chair. However, there were a great many things she didn't recognize. Plethora gadgets and foreign objects were everywhere, and while she found the strange, yet incredibly detailed and life-like paintings on the mantle, her attention was drawn to the strange black box in the middle one wall of the room with the most chairs. Curiosity once more getting the best of her, she padded silently into the room and began examining it, wondering what its purpose was. It was wide, very wide, and fairly tall as well, but was also oddly thin, barely the thickness of her fist.

Finding no hidden purpose or interest in the object after a minute or so of prodding, Alleria padded over to sit down on the couch that faced the box. The moment she sat, however, she felt a large, hard object in the cleft of her butt cheeks. Brow furrowing, she leaned slightly to the side and reached under herself to pull said object out. Her frown deepened, this time in confused interest, as she studied the strange black device in her hand. It was covered with odd protrusions, above each of which small white lettering spelled out words in Common that, while she could read them, she nevertheless failed to understand the relevance. 'Volume', 'Channel', 'Menu', and 'Record' were some, but her eyes alit on a button at the very top left corner of the device, and she smiled to herself. This one, at least, she recognized. Carefully utilizing her index finger, Alleria depressed the protrusion labeled 'ON'.

The black box before her immediately flashed to life in an explosion of noise and light, and she spat out a Thallasian curse as she back-flipped behind the couch and summoned her bow to hand. Peeking out from behind the couch, her eyes fell on the TV just in time to see a black-scaled dragon rushing towards her, maw open with flames gathering in its throat. Yelping in fear and surprise, she leapt to her feet and gave her arrow the most powerful magic charge she could muster before losing it straight down the throat of the giant black beast.

The result was...predictable, but explosive. To say the very, _very_, least. The super-powered Arcane Shot not only obliterated the poor television, but blew a significantly sized hole in the wall as well, leaving a opening large enough for Vernon to have driven his car through it with some room to spare on either side. Satisfied that she had bested the beast, Alleria slipped out from behind the couch and padded over to check the carcass. She was baffled, however, to find no such thing. Perhaps the black box was some sort of summoning portal, and it had closed when she killed the beast? That was the only thing that made sense, but the boy didn't seem the type…

"**BOY! WHAT DID YOUR FREAK BITCH DUE TO MY HOUSE!" **an older male voice roared, and she turned away from the wreckage to see a puce-faced human of truly obscene obesity standing in another door that looked to lead to a kitchen of some sort, and she frowned at the obscene insult, as well as the implication that she belonged to anyone.

"Shut up, Dursley!" she heard 'Nudnik' retort angrily, and turned to see him come in through the doorway she had used to enter the room, wand pointed at the fat angry man, a large trunk being dragged behind him by his other hand. "Now, I'm leaving, and I doubt I'll be back. I just thought I would take this chance to tell you how much I loathe you, your wife, and your son, and that I never, _ever, _considered this place my home!"

#################################

Unbeknownst to everyone at Privet Drive, his declaration sent a pulse of magic rippling through the house, shredding the barely-present blood wards that had only barely been able to protect the teen from external, Dark, threats.

Inside Albus Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Fawkes had time to squawk in alarm and take cover behind the desk moments before the silver instruments that monitored young Harry Potter's magic, location, health, and the blood wards at Privet Drive all exploded in a spectacular display of pyrotechnics and shrapnel. A multitude of priceless books and artifacts were damaged so greatly that even with magic, their repair was far from guaranteed.

Dumbledore, of course, was not present. He was in fact enroute to the Ministry of Magic to trade his few remaining favors in order to ensure that Harry Potter was not expelled from Hogwarts and cast from the Wizarding World. No, he needed the boy here, in order to fulfill his destiny. However, sweeping in at the last minute during the trial may be a good chance to earn more trust from the boy and to place him further into the Headmaster's debt.

Nodding to the Auror on duty at the front desk, a former student from several years ago that was still properly awed by his reputation and legend, Dumbledore swept towards the elevators and pressed the button for the floor that held the Minister's Office. He only hoped he could convince Cornelius to see things his way…

#############################

"The feeling is mutual, boy. Now, get out. Take your freak slut and get the fuck out of my house!" Vernon hissed in response, a tight-lipped Petunia nodding in agreement. "Before something else gets blown up or another hole is put in my house wall!"

It was obvious to Alleria from the way the teen fingered his wand and glared at the couple that he was considering some retribution, now that he was already a criminal of some kind. While Alleria had never had any issue with smacking down bigots or those who thought themselves better than others, she knew that in the end he wouldn't feel any better nor would it do him any good. She placed a gentle hand on his wand arm, and after a moment he huffed in frustration before grabbing his trunk and dragging it behind him as he departed Number 4, Privet Drive, never to return. Alleria watched the two older humans for a long moment, before following.

"Where do you plan on going, 'Nudnik Shpilkes'?" Alleria asked as she followed the human away from his former home as quickly as he could move.

"My name is Harry Potter." He responded shortly, eyes scanning the sky and the streets alternately for anything that may be a threat. Alleria hummed in acknowledgement, waiting for him to answer her question, and after a minute or so of silence she had it. "And I have no plan. I have no idea where I can go that the Ministry might not be able to find me."

"Then perhaps it is best to go someplace they _can _find you, but wouldn't look. There is nothing more elusive than an obvious fact. If they think you will avoid certain areas because you would be recognized, we change your appearance and hide in plain sight."

Harry just turned and stared at her, and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. Honestly, it was one of the oldest tricks in the book, and one of the simplest. However, when his eyes flicked to her ears, her eyes narrowed. Stopping, the boy opened his trunk and rummaged through it for nearly two minutes before finally extracting a black, hooded cape. Holding it out to her, he explained.

"The only kind of elves that are known to exist in this world are a servant race, small and fairly ugly. You are neither, which means you would stick out like a sore thumb and make irrelevant any efforts I make to hide myself, as you recommended."

Frowning, Alleria accepted the cape and pulled it on, grimacing at the discomfort of having her long and fairly delicate ears so entrapped by rough cloth. She was also not fond of the notion that the only elven-kind on this world were some sort of slave race. Still, Harry had a point. Her appearance would be sure to draw attention to Harry if only peripherally. Which meant she would just have to bare it for now. She made a mental note to find out if there were Glamour spells in this world, and if so, to have Harry learn them as soon as possible.

After settling the cloak as comfortably as she could, she presented herself to Harry's inspection. The boy walked around her, eyes scrutinizing as he hunted for any sign that might reveal her to be anything otherworldly. Finding nothing, he nodded in satisfaction and closed his trunk's lid.

"Here, get out of the street and onto the sidewalk." He instructed her, following his own advice hastily. Confused, Alleria nonetheless obeyed, stepping across the grassy border and onto the sidewalk proper. Satisfied, Harry thrust his wand arm out firmly, wand pointing straight up into the air. With a deafening bang, a large, hideously purple horseless carriage appeared from midair, screeching to a halt directly in front of an amused Harry and an open-mouthed Alleria. Whether it was to the Knight Bus' sudden appearance or its horrific paintjob, he wasn't sure.

"Hello and welcome aboard the Knight Bus, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." A rather unattractive young human male said, stepping off of the bus with a bored expression on his face as he flicked through a small notebook. Looking up, his expression went from boredom, to one of surprise, to contempt. "Well, lookie here, if it aren't the "Boy-Who-Lies"! Lemme guess, off to hunt down You-Know-Who?"

"Hardly." Harry said coldly, shoving a gold coin into the other man's hand. "Two for Diagon Alley, Shunpike, and make it fast."

" Hear that, Ern? Harry Potter wants to get to Diagon Alley, and fast to!" Stan said mockingly, sneering with broken and yellowing teeth at the glasses-wearing teen. "Maybe we don't want you on our bus, eh?"

"I'm a paying customer, you don't have a choice." Said teen responded, stepping past Stan and hauling his trunk aboard. "Come on, Alleria."

Gracefully, the High Elf slipped past the now gawking Stan, who had been to busy insulting Harry to notice the cloaked but still noticably shapely and female form that was with him. So distracted was the conductor, that he didn't notice Harry palm the unopened newspaper lying near the driver, an older looking man with eyes that looked unnaturally large and bugged out behind his glasses. Looking around the interior of the carrige with interest, the Windrunner heir noted that it was filled with beds, some of which had sleeping humans in them, but nothing else. Sitting beside Harry, Alleria looked at the paper he held open and read the headline.

**Boy-Who-Lies Breaks Statue of Secrecy!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**This reporter discovered that not an hour ago, the so-called Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter, broke the Statue of Secrecy by casting magic in front of a Muggle, in a Muggle neighborhood! It seems that this is just another attempt by the glory-obssessed teen to promote himself to the Wizarding World. No doubt he expects that his previous fame and respect means that he is allowed to break whatever laws he desires whenever he pleases. **

**The Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Delores Umbridge, had this to saw on behalf of Minister Fudge: **_**"Mr. Potter will not be permitted such blatant and disgusting displays of arrogance and foolhardiness. His attempts to cause a panic amongst the Wizarding populace with these ludicrous and unwarrented claims of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are entirely unacceptable and will be severely punished. Once he is found and caught, his wand will be destroyed and he will be brought to the Ministry to face trial."**_

**Yes indeed, my fellow Wizarding kind, Harry Potter not only broke the Statue of Secrecy but then fled upon being informed that his wand was to be destroyed! Even now, Aurors are departing to search the neighborhood he used to live in and those nearby. All of us here at the Daily Prophet hope for his swift capture and trial, that he might be punished for his fear-mongering and total disregard for the safety of the Wizarding World.**

"This is not good." Harry muttered to her, and Alleria had to agree. While she knew little of this world, she had understood the basics of the article. It seemed she was now sitting next to a wanted man. Not that she particularly cared for the laws of governments of this world, her only real concern was getting home. Currently, Harry was her only chance of doing so, given that he was the only person she knew.

"Just keep it out of sight until we get to where you're heading. Better get another cloak to hide your features with." She recommended softly, and he nodded slightly before doing just that. An instant later, Alleria shrieked with surprise and clung for dear life to her young companion as the Knight Bus accelerated hard without any form of warning. With another deafening Bang, they were suddenly kilometers away, hurtling down a busy freeway.

"Relax, Alleria. No matter how much you get tossed about by the random speed changes, there are spells on the bus to keep you from actually being hurt." Harry said dryly, trying not to react to the fact that a woman of literally inhuman beauty was clinging to him as tightly as she could. Alleria managed a small, tight nod, and pulled away. Taking a deep breath, she settled herself mentally and physically. _You're a Ranger-Captain, the scion of the Windrunner clan! Stop acting like a fearful child and pull yourself together! _She chastised herself mentally, feeling disgusted with herself for losing her cool. She may be on a new world, but that was no excuse to fall apart and become lax.

"Yes, of course, forgive me. My homeworld, Azeroth, has nothing like this. We have only just begun to experiment with steam power for the most simple of things." Alleria explained, and Harry made a sound of understanding.

"Tell me everything about your world, everything you might wish to. It will help me figure out the differences between the two and how best to prepare you for what you might see." He requested, sounding fairly curious, though such is unsurprising given that the subject is a whole different world.

So the High Elf spoke, her voice soft but full of emotion. Pride, sorrow, regret, anger. Nothing was held back. She spoke of the her homeland, with its endless forests and crystal-clear rivers and lakes. Of the magic-filled caress of the summer breeze, charged with energy by the Sunwell. She spoke of the human kingdoms, with their factional feuding over lands and titles. Of the Orcish Horde, called to Azeroth by the corrupted Guardian, Medivh, and of the Horde's true origin, as a tribal culture corrupted by the Burning Legion. Her voice was filled with such hatred as she spoke of the green-skinned barbarians that had massacred so many innocents, so many of her friends and family, that Harry found himself inadvertently reminded of the tone of voice the likes of Malfoy and Voldemort used when they spoke of Muggles and Muggleborn. Filing that thought, and how he might handle such a troublesome thing, away for later consideration, he listened intently as Alleria continued on to describe the technological capabilities of Azeroth.

"Well, from what I gather, Azeroth is currently in what we called the Middle Ages, and in the very early stages of an Industrial Revolution." Harry mused to himself. "For us, those eras were centuries ago. However, the long-lived nature of many of the races on Azeroth, and your prevalent use of magic, means that our timeframe is of little use."

"What do you mean?" Alleria asked, confused by what being long-lived and using a lot of magic had to do with anything.

"We, that is to say the humans of Earth, have always been driven to improve. To go farther than those before us had gone. To accomplish what was once thought impossible. Indeed, to make the word impossible outdated and forgotten. This is because of how short-lived we are. Everything moves quickly because we don't have much time to do it. Much of Azeroth, however, probably develops socially and technologically at a snail's pace because you are so long lived that you do not feel any urgency to make your mark on history, as we do." He elaborated, and she cocked her head to the side and nodded slowly, acknowledging the point. "Furthermore, your uses of magic are fairly different from our own, allowing you to use magic where we had to develop scientific solutions. Fortunately, the one thing that has pushed human advancement so much-war, to be precise- seems to be lacking on your world in the intensity and brutality of our own."

"Did you hear nothing of what I explained about the Horde?" Alleria snapped angrily, incensed that Harry was belittling the suffering of her world, and herself personally.

"Yes, and their crimes are horrific. They were also under the control of a demonic army that seeks to annihilate all life, everywhere. All of the horrific crimes that my world has experienced, many of which make those of the Horde seem like playground scuffles, were done to ourselves by ourselves." He responded bluntly, which did nothing to settle the woman's anger. Sighing, he decided to give her an example. "Some seventy years ago, there was a massive war that we call 'World War Two', which involved nearly every country on the planet in some capacity. That's over 180, by the way, the smallest of which is probably the size of this Lordaron you mentioned. It lasted only six years or so, and no one is quite sure even now just how many people died, but the estimates are anywhere from 60 to 85 million people. 38 to 55 million of which were simple civilians."

Alleria's anger vanished in an instant, eyes widening in horror at the thought of so many dead. While Azeroth had the concept of a million, there had never been anything relevant that had reached that number. It was nothing more than a theory, in truth, a number proposed for the grains of sand on a beach. It seemed that here on Earth, however, they had reached and lost that many times that number many times. She couldn't imagine so many lives being lost, never mind in such a short amount of time.

"…why?" she finally whispered, and he looked at the ceiling for a minute, deep in thought.

"Interesting question, that." He mused finally, looking back at her. "Greed, different beliefs, and probably a fair amount of old prejudice. Hard to say why and where it all started, to be honest with you. All the historians have their own opinions, of course, about which nation was in the wrong first, but in the end it comes down to the very thing that is our greatest strength being our greatest weakness."

"The desire to be better?" Alleria asked, recalling his words from only minutes ago.

"Exactly." Harry nodded in approval. "Mankind's dream, mankind's desire, mankind's destiny. To be the strongest, to go the farthest, to climb the highest. To compete, to envy, to hate each other, and to devour one another."

"But should you not seek retribution for crimes committed?" she argued, thinking of her own punitive expeditions to wipe out orc strongholds or encampments both before and after her brother was butchered. "Should you not protect the future of your people, of the ones you love?"

"One person takes a life for vengeance, and someone gets revenge by killing him. Than that person is slain, and so on and so forth until the death ends, but not in any peace but that of the grave." Harry said wisely. "While I agree that protecting those you love is important, more important than anything in fact, how far do you take it? When does it stop being about protecting and start being about revenge? About hatred? That is the real question, and I think it is one you need to answer for yourself."

"You sound rather wise and well-read for a child, Harry." Alleria pointed out after a moment of silence, not willing or able to discuss her own vendetta against the Horde. Harry chuckled to himself and nodded in agreement with a small smile.

"Yes, well, as you may have noticed, my family and I don't exactly get along well. I spend a lot of time reading, whether at home or the library, and among other things I found solace in was philosophy and history, and I learned much." He responded, and Alleria nodded absently. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was abruptly cut off as the bus slammed to a halt once more.

"'iagon Alley!" Shunpike called from the front, not bothering to get up and help Harry move his trunk, despite the fact that it was his job to do so. "Off you get!"

This time, when Harry hefted his trunk, Alleria grabbed the other end, stepping off of the bus and onto the sidewalk in front The Leaky Cauldron. To most, the pub would have appeared run down and dingy, but to Alleria it looked just like any pub from back home, save for those in the middle of the major cities like Silvermoon or Lordaeron. Walking inside, Alleria inhaled the smell of musty air, stale beer, and old wood, a smile filling her expression at how familiar it all was. It actually gave her some small measure of peace.

#################################################

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, folks!" the barkeeper, an elderly looking fellow with a kind smile, asked from where he was wiping down glasses. After a moments silence, Harry nudged Alleria slightly with his elbow, and she started slightly, belatedly realizing Harry's voice might be recognized, which left the speaking up to her.

"No, thank you, simply passing through." She said with a smile that was partially visible under her hood. All conversation and movement stopped as the room turned to stare at the cloaked figure that had emitted such a beautiful voice, and she shifted awkwardly under their scrutiny before Harry started towards the far door, pulling her and the trunk along. Once through the door, Alleria found herself standing in a small alleyway with some large, metal trashcans against the pubs wall, with another brickwall at the end of the alley. Drawing his wand, Harry walked up to the wall and tapped a combination of stones with its tip, before turning to face Alleria.

"Welcome…to Diagon Alley!" he said with mirth in his voice at the wide-eyed way the brick wall folded in on itself to become an archway, through which Harry tugged her. "Come on, we need to get to Gringott's Bank, quickly. Its owned by goblins, is neutral ground, and the Ministry has no immediate authority there."

Wondering why a mere bank was considered neutral territory upon which the government had no authority, Alleria nonetheless followed, observing her surroundings with a great deal of interest. Stores advertizing the sale of potions, cauldrons, ingredients, books, wands, animals, trunks…the list seemed unending and varied, it felt like the markets back home in Silvermoon during the Festival of the Sun, the High Elves most sacred holiday.

After several minutes of weaving and dodging their way through the crowd, a massive white building of pure marble loomed from where it dominated the entire end of the Alley. As they drew closer, she could pick out figured standing guard near the entrance, wearing heavy plate armor and wielding long halberds. Once they were close enough, she almost dropped her end of the trunk in surprise at the blatant inhumanity of the creatures wearing the armor. While she may herself be 'inhuman' she shared 99% of their physical characteristics, but these beings shared few. About as tall as the average human teen, with small beady eyes, pointed ears, fang-like teeth, and expressions of utter contemptuous boredom.

She did take note of the carved, poetic, warning on the wall beside the large doors, and the inherent threat starkly shown through them. It also told her a fair amount about these 'goblins' as a race, in addition to the armed guards they had seen outside and those she could now see spaced evenly around the perimeter of the lobby. It seemed they were separate from the human government (reinforced by Harry telling her that the bank was neutral territory) but were still entrusted with the monies of the humans. They were also a warrior culture, much like the orcs, as she could see that even the bank tellers had belt knives and some minor armor.

"Wait here with the trunk, I will be right back." Harry told her quietly, putting his end of the trunk down and walking over to one of the guards, whom he began to speak with softly.

#################################

"Good evening, sir." Harry said awkwardly, but still quietly and respectfully to the heavily armored goblin guard. The guard, despite being only slightly taller than himself, still somehow managed to loom over him as it stared down its nose at the young human addressing it.

"Speaking to me will not allow you to skip the line, Human. You'll have to wait in line for a teller like everyone else." It said coldly after a long moment, and Harry shook his head, though he wasn't surprised by its assumption.

"I would never be as arrogant or foolhardy as to make such as assumption." He assured the guard, whose eyebrows rose infinitesimally as a result. "No, I unfortunately have found myself in a spot of bother with the Ministry, and wish to speak with a member of the Gringotts legal department. I'm afraid that due to my youth I am not learned in the ways of law and wish to pay for advice or assistance."

The guard stared down at him considering for what felt like an eternity, before its free hand flashed out faster than he could react and lifted the cowl of his cloak away enough to discern his features. Studying him for a moment, the goblin dropped the cowl back into place and grunted.

"Wait here, Harry Potter. I will return shortly." It commanded before brushing past him and clanking down a side hallway. Moments later, a totally different goblin in armor appeared and assumed the post of the previous, the same detached and indifferent expression on its visage. Feeling rather nervous now that he had been identified by at least one being, Harry tugged on his cowl and resisted the urge to hunch his shoulders protectively, aware that doing so would make him look even more suspicious than he probably already did. Looking around, he took a moment to return to Alleria and help her heft the trunk over to where the goblin had told him to wait.

Several long, tense minutes passed, with increasing attention being paid to the mysterious pair near the guard by the various witches and wizards doing business at the bank. It was, after all, considered both rude and suspicious for one to leave their hood up whilst indoors, much in the same way it is rude to leave a hat and sunglasses on inside in the Muggle world. Thus far, however, none of them felt like it was worth abandoning their place in line in order to investigate.

Fortunately, it was only ten minutes later that the guard returned and, speaking lowly so as not to be overheard by those who might be eavesdropping, instructed the pair of them to follow him immediately. Tiredly hefting his end of the trunk, and noticing with a flare of irritation at Alleria's apparently endless stamina, he nodded to the guard, who immediately snap-turned and began walking away again, leaving the encumbered pair to hasten after him as quickly as possible into the mazelike halls of Gringott's.

############################################

Many kilometers away, Aurors searching for one Harry James Potter found the soulless husk of his cousin, one Duddly Dursley, slumped against the brick wall of a pedestrian underpass near the local park. It was quickly deemed prudent by the squad leader, a man named Dawlish, to "put him out of his misery" and wipe his parents memories. A green flash lit up the night, followed by a purple flash. Moments later, Aurors Dawlish, Selwin, Bulstrode, and Nott left the underpass, leaving behind them the small, still corpse of a racoon.

############################################

**A/N: That is where I am ending this chapter. I could have gone on, but personally I feel like the flow will be better this way. Now, if you have any questions or concerns, please PM me or leave a review. I will do my best to answer, although I won't go around sharing my intent for the plot. I can tell you, however, that this will be very different from similar stories, yet somewhat the same. I will not be sharing the full harem at this time.**


	2. Can't Touch This

**This is going to be a standard warning at the start of probably every chapter: This story is AU, and will become drastically so later on. Some events will still occur, but because of various variables, they will either have a greater or lesser impact on Azeroth, etc. I am going to be changing the established timeline significantly through the impacts Harry will be making.**

**Harry will not be canon Harry. Obviously.**

**This story WILL be getting fairly...**_**adult**_** at a later date. While I probably won't have any lemons on this site, cause of people like "Critics United", they will be posted elsewhere. There will also be some not so subtle non-mature elements throughout. If they disturb you, feel free to flee.**

**This story WILL be harem. It WILL be large, and not cause lotsa kinks, hot women and sex...well, not entirely anyway. No, this story will have a fairly significant amount of politics, subterfuge, and massed military tactics. All of which are highly relevant to the makeup of the harem. I'll let you lot chew on that for a bit.**

**That said, I want to thank everyone for making this without a doubt the greatest story launch I have had! I hope and pray for your continued support~! Remember, this is not going to be like the other two big stories of this category. While they are along the same basic lines (Harry, little group of followers doing good deeds) mine will not be like this. Be prepared for that.**

**That said, if for some god-forsaken reason you have yet to check out Plums or ThatGuyYouKnew and their HP/WOW stories, go do so as soon as you finish reading this chapter.**

**Also, be sure to check out my Blog, FB page, etc. Updates and character spreadsheets can be found there.**

**Now, Finally, Review Replies:**

**Redrover117: No idea what you mean about Naruto, but thanks for noticing the Gundam SEED stuff! No one else did, or at least didn't comment on it! I know Rau was a psycho, but a lot of his little rants made a shit ton of sense. More lines from Gundam will feature. **

**The Defenestrated Typewriter: That was deliberate on my part. As you may have noticed from the name, the entire squad was Pureblood Supremacists. They are underestimating the Muggles, and it will cause trouble down the road. Very deliberate indeed.**

**Fateburn: They will indeed by the core of his harem, but not necessarily the first members of it.**

**AlphaLegion: You are correct, Alleria mentions to herself that while she dislikes sharing so much info, she knows that she is stranded in a foreign world, and her only chance of getting home is if someone else sends her home. He will not be camping out in the lobby per-se, but something similar, and I will try to avoid those clichés. In truth, many HP characters won't feature at all. As for your last comment…well…hehehehehehe.**

**Zedicus101: As Alleria mentioned to herself in her thoughts, sharing information is necessary if she stands a chance of getting home. She isn't a mage, and lacks the power and knowledge to send herself home.**

**Maso250: No, not really, and the Burning Legion is a horde of demons who desire to wipe out all life in the universe, essentially.**

**Guest: Canon is, but this not taking place during the canon timeline, which I did cover in the blog for the story. In fact, it is more or less current day.**

**Guest: So….you came to the story, to simply leave a review saying you aren't going to bother reading it? 'Kay, bye, lol.**

**To everyone else, I appreciate your continued support! Remember to Read and Review!**

**Now that that is done, the chapter begins!**

##########################################

Mists of Avalon

Chapter Two

Can't Touch This

############################################

Deep within the interior of Gringott's gilded marble halls, there is one office whose opulence, and security, are set far above the others. It is from within this office that Ragnok Gringott, heir to the Goblin Throne, runs the European branches of the banks that bear his family's name. Only the most influential and important clients were brought to see him, and only then on rare occasions.

Thus, it was all the more shocking when the goblin named Ironhide had been ordered by the Captain of the Guard to bring Harry Potter and his companions to the Heir's office immediately. He had actually expected to be told run them out of the bank, or at the very least give them an official refusal, but it seemed that was not to be. Which only made him wonder why Ragnok would give a damn about a human whelp and his female, no matter who the human was.

Rapping sharply on the door with one gauntleted fist, he awaited a muffled response before opening the door. Saluting with a fist over his heart, he informed the owner that his guests were there, and was instructed to show them in immediately.

Doing so, he was dismissed, and began his trek back to the central barracks, looking forward to some food and drink. Perhaps a cleansing to rid himself of the feeling of dealing with humans was in order...

#################################################

"Welcome to my office, Harry Potter and companion. I am Ragnok Gringott, First Son and Heir to the Throne of Goblins." the scarred and rather intimidating goblin clipped out, words brisk but suitably arrogant in his power and position. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you. Do you have any particular method you wish be referred to by? I am afraid my companion and I know little to nothing about goblin customs, especially those when dealing with one as high-ranking as yourself." Harry said respectfully, knowing that getting the goblins on his side, or at least not against him, was highly important.

"You may refer to me as Heir Ragnok, if you must refer to me at all." the goblin said shortly, and Harry nodded in acceptance. Folding his hands before him, Ragnok eyed the pair of them before continuing. "Now, human, convince me not to turn you over to the Ministry in return for concessions ot the Goblin people?"

Alleria started to her feet, light beginning to coalesce in her hands as she began to summon her bow. She wasn't going to risk the only chance she had of getting home being arrested and locked away! However, before the bow could fully form, Harry clamped one hand on her arm tightly, and she stopped, looking over at him.

"Calmly, Alleria, calmly. He is trying to test our reactions and see what we reveal, just look at him. Sit back down." the human told her softly, and Alleria did so. She noted the smirk on the other being's lips, even as shrewd and cunning eyes took in every movement that she made. Tsk-ing softly to herself, Alleria banished the partially coalesced weapon back to her bags, and took her seat again, though she decided not to mention the long dirk she had hidden in her boot.

"While that was a fascinating use of magic that I would like to know more about, I would inform you, Miss, that any use of magic within Gringott's is punishable by death." Ragnok said evenly, though internally he was rather shocked. The strange hooded and cloaked companion of Harry Potter, who was very obviously female, had been performing some kind of summoning magic without a wand, to the best that his wards could understand. That kind of skill was long lost to humanity, and even those who performed magic without wands, like goblin-kind, could no longer do it.

"Forgive her, please, she has never had dealings with goblins before, and doesn't know your laws." Harry said somewhat hastily. While he knew that Alleria could, and probably would, be able to get them out of the bank more or less unhindered if she had too, it would also be detrimental to his plans. Gesturing to her, he continued. "Heir Ragnok, may I introduce Alleria Windrunner."

"A pleasure." Alleria said, tone clipped. Clearly, she was less than pleased with being threatened and then told to suck it up by her companion, though Ragnok did note that she had obeyed him quickly, if begrudgingly.

"Now, what is it, exactly, that you wish from Goblin Nation?" Ragnok inquired calmly, and Harry leaned forward, lacing his fingers together and resting his arms on the desk.

"Simply put, I want to hire the Goblin Nation for extensive training an assistance. Politics, magic, enchanting, even rudimentary forge-work. I need armor and weapons of specific make and power. All of this, I am willing to pay fair price for." he said bluntly, and Alleria resisted the urge to groan and cover her face with her palm and his blunt demands of a foreign power, to the next ruler of said power himself, no less!

"Well, I can certainly agree that training in politics is necessary." Ragnok said dryly, amused rather than insulted by the human's blunt attitude. Indeed, while goblin society demanded respect and obedience to those in a higher rank, it also demanded honesty. Amusingly, it also promoted cunning, which often set it at odds with itself. Leaning back in his seat and enjoying the sheepish look on the human's face, he continued. "Why should I do this, Harry Potter? And even if I should, it will not be cheap."

"A few reasons. First, the Goblin Nation stands to make a fair sum from this agreement. Second, you get to tweak the Ministry's nose without even coming close to breaking a treaty. Third, and most importantly," came the prompt reply, and the boy grew very serious. "Voldemort_ is_ back, whatever the Ministry says, and it won't do the Goblin Nation any good to have him running the country. He _will_ come after you eventually, even if only to claim the wealth and artifacts in your vaults."

"Wizards have never won a war against my kind, why should we fear any change in that simple truth from any man, even one like Voldemort." Ragnok said dismissively, waving a hand casually as if brushing the thought away.

"Perhaps, but if Voldemort manages to conquer a significant number of the Wizarding World-because I doubt he would stop at England- he would have the manpower to simply throw human waves at you. Even should you eventually be victorious, as I am sure you would be, you would still lose an incredible amount of people in the meantime, leaving you vulnerable." Harry pointed out, surprising the goblin and Alleria both with his accurate summation of a potential tactical reality. "That being said, I want Voldemort dead. He is obsessed with me, and I will never have a moment's peace until he is well and truly dead."

"Not to mention for his murder of your parents and giving you that scar, hmm?" Ragnok added shrewdly, and Harry inclined his head a little stiffly as Alleria glanced at him sidelong, surprised from the information. It seemed he knew great loss of loved ones as well. Perhaps his words about her vendetta against the orcs were not spoken with an inexperienced tongue after all. Humming to himself for a moment and tapping the table with his claws, the goblin remained deep in thought for several minutes of tense silence before nodding and slapping the table sharply. "Very well, Harry Potter, for a price we of Goblin Nation will assist you in achieving this goal. However, it must remain a secret from the public. Were it to become widely known, Gringott's image of neutrality would be damaged severely." Looking at Alleria, he continued. "If Miss Windrunner wouldn't mind stepping outside, we need to discuss the financial details, which I cannot do with a none-account member, no matter how trusted they might be, present."

Alleria considered protesting, but knew she had little to no grounds to do so on. Getting to her feet gracefully, she went outside and was immediately directed to follow the waiting guard back to the lobby, where she could wait for her companion to either return, or authorize her to return to the office they had just left.

Huffing in annoyance, Alleria found herself a pillar to lean against while she waited for Harry to come back, and spent the time thinking hard over the small pieces of information she had gathered about his past and own motivations. While her honed senses did note that she was receiving an awful lot of attention from most of the men, and a few women, waiting in line, she ignored it with the ease of long practice.

One Draco Malfoy, however, was there to do some banking. He was less inclined to simply watch from afar, especially with the perceived new power that the return of the Dark Lord gave him over others. He saw a beautiful woman and, being a 15 year old boy, decided he wanted her. The only question was: how to approach her?

####################################

Harry started slightly as a large file folder was dropped heavily onto the surface of the desk in front of him. Noting his name emblazoned across the front, he frowned and pulled it towards himself, flipping it open. The first page was dominated by a picture of himself and some basic information that he more or less ignored, such as his height, but the rest stuck out to him.

**Harry James Potter**

**Born July 31st, 1997**

**Only Child of James Charlus and Lillian Marie Potter**

**Godchild of Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom**

**Heir to the Potter, Black, and Peverell Families By Blood**

**Heir to the Flamel Vaults By Decree**

**Heir of Salazar Slytherin by Right of Conquest**

"What does this mean, "by Right of Conquest"?" Harry asked, both amused and stricken by the fact that he was, as the rumors had suggested in error second year, the Heir of Slytherin. He wasn't even going to try and comprehend the rest right now. "I mean, in archaic times, it meant winning the property of someone you bested on the Fields of Honor or in the Lists. I've not killed Voldemort."

"Perhaps not, but Lillian Marie Potter used ancient, powerful magic to protect your life, fueled by her own death, and in that moment she defeated Voldemort as he existed then. As she had died, the Right of Conquest passed on to her only living descendant, you." Ragnok explained, before gesturing to the file. "The rest is of little importance at the moment. Bank statements, interest, things such as that. What will interest you, however, is the last packet of pages. They detail precisely what items you have inherited from your various vaults."

"This says I am not to inherit until I become of age." Harry commented absently as he read through the indicated pages, brow furrowed as he noted some of the items mentally.

"Indeed, but your forced participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the Ministry declaring their intention to try you as an adult, makes you an adult in every legal sense of the word. While you will not suddenly find yourself two years older, quite a few changes may or may not come to pass. " Ragnok explained, sounding rather vague towards the end, and Harry was sure pressing for details wouldn't do him a damn bit of good. "Now, to our discussion. Goblin Nation is perfectly willing to assist you in your goals, for appropriate compensation. As such, for three-fifths of the wealth in your various vaults, you will have the unlimited and unrestrained assistance you so desire."

"Money is of little importance to me at the moment." Harry said dismissively, not even reacting to the admittedly high sum that ratio indicated. He was used to having very little, after all, and was quite content with the items he possessed now. "The only thing I am in no way willing to part with are artifacts, heirlooms, items of that nature. Coined monies, however, have no such protection. I find your terms to be most agreeable, Heir Ragnok."

"Then we have an accord." Ragnok said cheerfully, internally dancing with glee as this human so casually handed over an enormous sum of gold, much of which he would receive personally as the one who brokered the deal. Holding out his hand, the goblin waited for the human to shake it, before doing so with a muttered 'so Mote It Be', sealing the agreement in magic. Getting to his feet, Ragnok gestured for Harry to follow him. "Come, let me show you back to your companion."

"One moment please. There is something I need your associates in the Mundane World to get me, items that will be of priceless importance with my plans for beyond Voldemort's defeat." Harry said seriously, pulling out a piece of parchment. Scribbling three words, for a total of fifteen letters, down onto the piece of paper, he handed it to the confused goblin. "I need you to get me all the information on this you can."

"This? But, this isn't even real, it's..." Ragnok started, confused enough to lose his cool attitude, but Harry simply held up a hand and smiled a little mysteriously.

"Trust me, Heir Ragnok, when I say that reality is subjective, especially when magic is involved."

#################################################

"You, girl." an arrogant voice brought Alleria from her musings, and she looked up from beneath her hood to see an pompous and aristocratic-looking teenaged male human with slicked back blond hair standing in front and a little off to the side of her.

"What do you want, child?" she asked absently, having evaluated him and dismissed him as a threat or an asset, and therefore of little interest to her. Especially since he struck her as just like the children of many human nobles back home, who believed themselves better than others simply because they were human and noble. Many of the young adult humans had tried to bed her, arrogant in their belief that because of their family's rank that she, being a mere elf, would bend over and spread her legs for them. Never realizing, of course, that not only was she older than many of their "esteemed" family lines, but in belonged to a House more ancient than any surviving beyond that of Menethil.

They were often disabused of the notion rapidly, her preferred method usually involving knives, blood, and threats of castration delivered in the same tone one might use to discuss the weather. They often then paled and left, rapidly, leaving her amused by the falsehood of the stories that had told her to "impress" her. Some of them were even stupid enough to send guards or personal armsmen after her, either ignorant of or deliberately ignoring her identity and thus the stories that were told about her and her combat prowess.

"Child? Who do you think that you are?" the boy said angrily, voice getting a little shrill, much to her amusement. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"A little bratling who relies on his family name to get anywhere in life?" she sniped rather accuratly, crossing her arms under her ample chest and smirking at the boy, who definitely wouldn't have been capable of appearing intimidating even if he wasn't staring wide eyed at her chest and stomach, both of which showed tantalizing swaths of skin thanks to the Ranger leathers she was still wearing.

"When my..." the boy started again angrily, only to be interrupted by Harry's voice.

"'When my Father hears about this'. Honestly, Malfoy, are you incapable of saying anything other than racial slurs and whining to your father. Because it doesn't seem so." the raven-haired teen commented in amused scorn as he came over to stand by Alleria, whom he addressed next. "I'm sorry about making you wait, Alleria. We just had to settle a few things before I could come back out and get you."

"Potter! When my father hears that you are here, the Ministry will drag you away to Azkaban where you belong!" the now-identified Malfoy spat angrily, pale face pinkening in anger. Jerking his head at Alleria, he continued with a vaguely sinister smirk. "Then your little friend here will be mine for the taking!"

Alleria's eyes narrowed as the boy essentially implied to them that he planned on raping her, and her hand twitched slightly with the urge to flick one of the throwing knives hidden in her bracer into her hand. One small flick later, and it would be in the brat's throat. At least then she wouldn't have to hear his irritating voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure, Drakey-boy." Harry said with a faux yawn as he leaned on the pillar next to her. "Totally ignoring the fact that Alleria would kill you before you could even make a move towards her, I highly doubt that someone whose bloodline is so heavily tainted by inbreeding as your own has much in the way of...equipment. I also highly doubt that your father and his Ministry bribed cronies," Harry coughed lightly and smirked. "I'm sorry, his _friends, _can do much of anything to either of us. Now, run along and practice your bowing and scraping, I am sure you will have a use for it soon."

With that, Harry turned to Alleria and engaged her in quiet conversation, totally ignoring Malfoy and the entirety of the lobby, all of whom had just witnessed the small showdown with keen ears and wide eyes. Growling angrily, Malfoy stormed from the building, his banking business left un-done, towards Knockturn Alley, where his father was doing some business with Borgin. He grinned darkly as he thought about what would happen when he reached him. His father was 'friends' with many powerful people at the Ministry, the Minister included, and once they knew where Pothead was, he would be expelled and sent to Azkaban. Maybe even Kissed! He was sure he could get his father to arrange that for him, after all, and the Dark Lord would reward him for so easily disposing of his enemy. The Master only wanted to kill Potter, after all, he didn't necessarily need to have a soul at the time.

##########################################

"How much trouble is that boy going to cause us, Harry?" Alleria asked as the boy left the building, eyes sharp as she covertly observed the other humans and the goblins in the building. Even now, she noticed, other armed and armored guards were trickling into the lobby, acting naturally, as they took up posts with those already stationed. Unlike most times this happened, however, none of the original guards departed for the barracks, leaving twice as many guardsman on duty as there were before.

"Oh, he is going to cause quite a ruckus, but it's like I told you originally, it doesn't matter." Harry explained, sounding totally confident and at ease with being discovered. "You see, this is Goblin land. Only Goblin law is relevant here, and I have committed no crimes by Goblin law. So, since the Ministry has no authority here, and the Goblins have no issue with us, we can simply sit here in the lobby for as long as we desire, and no one can touch us. Of course, the minute we step out of the doors, they can arrest us."

"I see." Alleria murmured, nodding to herself. It was a simple enough move, but one that she had no doubt would create shockwaves through this world and its political climate. "Won't this cause problems for the Goblins? Why would they let us 'hide' here?" she asked, with audible quotes on the word "hide".

"The Goblins, thanks to ancient treaty, are guaranteed the exclusive rights to be the bank of the Wizarding World, and guaranteed fair trade with it." Harry told her with a shrug. "The Ministry cannot pressure them into letting us go quickly, because to do so would require them breaking or threatening to break the treaty, giving the Goblins the right to seize all of the gold and items in their vaults and declare war if they so desired. The Ministry can't risk that happening, so basically a lot of shouting will happen and nothing else."

"Perhaps political training is less necessary than I thought." Alleria mused, her respect for the boy next to her growing at the sound, well-planned move on his part.

"Hardly. Don't give me too much credit. Ragnok helped me come up with a fair bit of it, and the rest is less politics and more of tactics. And a fair bit of inspiration from a Yank-that's American, by the way-movie called 'The Terminal'. I'm mostly going to act like an arrogant ass if anyone comes after us to see if I can make them angry enough to do something stupid." he laughed at her praise, though she wasn't offended by his dismissal of it. **(A/N: Credit to the idea for 'The Terminal' goes to AlphaLegion! Great idea man!) **She was glad to see that he was humble enough to know his own faults, and wise enough to admit to them. She did, however, ask him what "America" and a "movie" were, which lead to him trying to introduce her to the (to her) utterly mind-boggling world she had somehow found herself in.

Thanks to their usage of the Knight Bus, she had seen little to none of the modern world outside of Privet Drive. Therefore, thanks to the middle-ages feel of the Wizarding World, she felt rather at home and comfortable. She had forgotten that Harry had mentioned his world was centuries ahead of hers technology wise, and now she was hearing just how.

Seven continents? One of which was probably twice the size of Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms combined? Ships of metal? Flying machines that could cross the world in mere hours? Moving painting of such detail and accuracy that they were just like real-life people?

Granted, she had no idea how much Harry was dumbing things down for her, but he didn't mind. It was actually rather fun to watch her expressions change as he described the various technologies and lifestyles that exist in his world, though he personally loved her embarrassed one most, when he explained that the 'summoning portal' she had blown up was actually called a 'television', which had been showing a movie with a dragon in it, when she blew it up. Waving away her apologies, he commented that it was a poorly done movie anyway, and frankly he had appreciated the level of destruction she had sown into his less-than-loved relative's lives.

###############################

Luna Lovegood smiled absently as she wandered through Diagon Alley, dreamy blue eyes wandering about as she looked around the hustle and the bustle. The sound of a commotion drew her attention to the sight of the Minister, with a fat pink-clothed woman who looked like a toad at his left elbow, and the ever-impeccable Lucius Malfoy at his right. Trailing them were a half-dozen Aurors, including a tall black man with earrings and a shorter girl with bright pink hair. It seemed that they were moving en masse towards Gringotts. Eyes flashing entirely silver for a moment, she smirked and flounced off after them, looking forward to the no doubt amusing event that was about to transpire.

Slipping through the crowd that was beginning to congregate behind and around the bank as the Ministry entered, she padded through the doors and nimbly worked her way around until she was standing as close to Harry and his pretty friend as she could be without being obvious about it.

"Potter, you're under arrest!" the Minister said smugly, standing in front of the still-lounging boy.

"No, I'm not." He said lazily, not even bothering to look away from his companion.

"Now listen here, you little brat…!" the pink-clothed woman said shrilly, only for Harry's companion to speak up.

"Your voice is grating, do you mind not using it for a little while?" she asked, sounding annoyed, and despite the tone many who heard it stopped and stared at the beauty it held.

"Who do you think you are?" the pink woman shouted angrily, and the woman cocked her head to the side before glancing at Harry, who shrugged languidly.

"Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner, Heir and Scion of the ancient and revered Windrunner clan." She said with pride, and one could almost see the question marks forming over the heads of everyone present. Everyone except one girl, whose eyes were once again pure silver, a small glow seeming to emanate from beneath her skin.

"Whatever nonsense you're spouting, you can join him in prison!" the Minister spat, and Harry smirked predatorily.

"Why, Minister, you wouldn't be threatening to arrest innocent standers-by and send people to jail without trial, would you? Because it would be such a shame for you publicly state your intentions to break the law so egregiously."

The Minister recoiled visibly, and seemed to fluster even more when a commanding voice that demanded respect spoke up, the woman wielding it a severe-looking, brown-haired and grey-eyed individual with a monocle in one eye and a implacable expression on her face.

"Indeed you wouldn't be, Minister, especially given the fact that you as Minister have no right to suborn _my_ Aurors and perform arrests with them, nor do you have the right to attempt to bring in someone on minor charges unless they fail to present themselves at their assigned hearing." Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was highly displeased with the stupidity and blatant disregard for protocol and the law that her superior was showing, and so publicly at that!

"He fled from his home after committing his crimes! He showed a blatant disregard for the law and common decency, and there is no reason to believe that he will present himself at his trial!" the toad-woman barked, and Amelia quelled her with a stern stare.

"Whatever your beliefs about his motives and morals, Madam Umbridge, he is innocent until proven guilty, and you have no say in the matter regardless!" she snapped, a clear animosity for the other woman in her voice, and the toad swelled with indignation.

"How dare you! I am the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" she yelled, only for Amelia Bones to scoff in return.

"And I am the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Magical Law, Madam Umbridge, is my field. Not yours." She said definitively, clearly angry and wary as she noticed the Goblin guards moving in slowly in case there was trouble. "And lest you forget, we are in sovereign Goblin territory. Our laws have no hold here, and any attempt to use force will be a violation of the ancient treaties. I am sure even you, Dolores, can understand what the result would be!"

There was an audible intake of breath from every human in the building as they suddenly glanced around nervously, abruptly hyper-aware of the numerous heavily armed and armored goblins surrounding the walls and standing at the entrance and exits.

"Yes, indeed, Minister. Wouldn't want to be responsible for starting off the next Goblin war without a single legal leg to stand on, would we?" Harry commented absently, now flipping through a book, the title of which was prominently-and deliberately- displayed to the onlookers as "Laws and Customs of Ancient and Noble Houses".

The Minister gnashed his teeth angrily, but before he or any of the others could say another word, Albus Dumbledore swept through the crowd like Moses parting the Red Sea, adorned in his usual garishly clashing robes, a twinkle in his eyes as he glanced at Harry. The Minister glared angrily before storming from the building, his cohorts trailing after him.

"Ah, Harry, glad to see that you're safe after the Dementor attack at your home. Come with me, we need to ensure your well-being and prepare your defense for your hearing." He said in his usual grandfatherly tone of voice, clearly expecting Harry to go along with him as usual. Thus, it came as a great shock when he was denied promptly.

"Sorry, Headmaster, but like I told the Minister, I'm not planning on going anywhere until it's time for my hearing, which I will be preparing for and attending my own way." He replied, turning a page in his book almost off-handedly. "And who my companion is isn't up for commentary or discussion, either." He added when he heard Dumbledore take a breath to speak again.

"Harry, she could be a danger to your safety. Better that she comes with us and answers a few questions to make sure she isn't trying to harm you. After all, you must admit that her showing up at your home moments before a Dementor attack is suspicious."

"I know all I need to know, Headmaster." Harry told him bluntly, shutting down the conversation firmly. "There is nothing more to be said. If you will excuse me, I have reading to do."

With that, Harry engrossed himself into his book. Albus took the opportunity to use his lack of attention, combined with his skill in wandless magic, to dive into

_Alleria's Mindscape __**(Note: In this story, Mind Magics work like Aizen's zanpakuto. Similarily, memories are viewed from third person instead of first person)**_

Dumbledore looked around the first memort he had encountered, almost immediately, of Harry's companion. From what he could tell, he was on the curtain wall of a large, ancient city of magnificent architecture. The warm breeze carried the smells of summer and the strong hint of salt and seaweed, indicating the ocean was nearby. Birds sang their songs clearly, and the low murmur of voices echoed throughout the city.

"Hmm, I must be inside one of her memories." The old man mused to himself, totally at ease with the incredible violation of privacy he was currently performing. Looking around, he spotted several figures standing at the peak of a watchtower a few yards away, and headed towards them. The magical awareness that came with Mind Magics told him that one of them was the owner of this memory and the mind he was currently delving into. Leaping into the air, he flew to the top of the tower and landed softly in a crouch, before dusting himself off slightly and sighing wistfully. The best part of Legilimency was the ability to perform unusual feats, and it made him feel young again to run and jump about. Looking at the three women standing there, his breath caught and he found himself staring.

They were related, that much was blatantly obvious. Two were blond, the third silver-haired, and all three were of beauty that no human could hope to match naturally. Tight leather armor that revealed truly drool-worthy physical aspects protected their bodies, and all three had cloaks with quivers slung over them, and bows in their hands. All three of the cloaks bore elaborate symbols that he could only assume had some deeper meaning, given their intricacy, especially the third and tallest, whose cloak was covered in gold thread forming patterns and symbols.

What really caught his attention, however, was the long, elfin ears that all three had, and their bright, shimmering eyes of pure silver. These three were most assuredly not humans, and more suited the folktale versions of the Fair Folk, the True Elves, than anything being he himself had ever witnessed. Just whom had Harry found himself in company with.

His thoughts were sidetracked as another elf, a male this time, ran up and skidded to a halt, hands on his knees as he panted.

"Ranger-General! Ranger-Captains!" he gasped after catching his breath, standing up straight and coming to attention, right arm coming up horizontally across his chest at shoulder level, fist over his heart in a salute. **(A/N: The Crusader/Youth League salute from FFX/X-2)**

"Report, Scout." The woman with the most elaborate cloak said commandingly, turning to face the younger elf with a dramatic, though seemingly not staged, swirl of her cloak.

"General, the outer watch-posts just teleported in! They report that the Horde has broken through their wards and begun burning the towers! They're on their way here!" the Scout said, clearly working himself into a panic, and the "Ranger-General" sighed and stepped forward, voice soothing.

"Calm yourself, young one. Silvermoon and Quel'thalas have stood for thousands of years. The Troll Wars could not defeat our people, in all those long centuries of conflict. No undisciplined rabble of mindless, demon-controlled brutes like the Orcish Horde will be able to best us." She told him, voice firm but kind. The voice of a true leader, one who had the skill to lead her troops, and the grace and wisdom to earn their loyalty.

"Of course, Ranger-General. Please forgive me." The male said, inclining his head in a bow as he visibly calmed down.

"There is nothing to forgive, my young friend. This is your first time to war, is it not?" she asked, and he nodded hesitantly, garnering another smile from her. "Then I have no doubt that you will do your family and our people proud. What is your name, Scout?"

"Kitas Dawnsinger, My Lady." He said nervously, and she clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly and reassuring fashion.

"You've done well, Kitas Dawnsinger. I shall see you on the battlefield." She told him, and he saluted again before running off, no doubt towards other duties.

"Were we ever that young, sister?" the silver-haired woman asked in amusement, watching him leave.

"You still are, Vereesa." The General replied teasingly, and Vereesa pouted at her, crossing her arms like a child. The third laughed, shaking her head.

"Come now, Sylvanas, is that anyway for the Ranger-General of Quel'thalas to treat her poor, dear, younger sister?" she aksed with a grin, and Sylvanas looked at her with a smirk.

"Is that anyway to treat your superior, Ranger-Captain Alleria?" she responded, eyes glinting with fondness and amusement, and Alleria snorted.

"Superior, no, probably not. Younger sister?" she responded, with the same expression that her sister's wore. "Well, while you may be a better Ranger and leader than I ever was, remember that I'm the bigger sister around here!"

"Older, maybe, crone. But not any bigger." Veressa said slyly, coming up behind her eldest sibling and hugging her tightly, resting her chin on top of Alleria's head.

The trio shared a laugh as Alleria squirmed, trying to get out from under her youngest sister. Albus was utterly baffled. Totally ignoring the fact that they were a kind of elves that didn't exist outside of stories, and that they were someplace he knew wasn't anywhere on Earth, he had to wonder why they were playing about like children when there was apparently a horde of enemies boiling towards them with fel intent.

Suddenly, there was a pulse of magic, and all three turned unerringly and in the same moment to face the forest, close to five miles away from the wall. He wondered why, for a moment, before Sylvanas spoke up and answered his question.

"They've reached the edges of the outer wards. Vereesa, signal the artillery to prepare to fire. Extreme range. Alleria, get the mages ready to reinforce the wards in case they have artillery of their own."

"Aye, General." They said in unison, saluting and leaping from the wall without care for the long and, to most, suicidal fall. Both, however, landed on the ground light as a feather and ran off to do their sister's bidding. Both were back within minutes, each baring a report that the groups they had been sent to were prepared. With them came another pair of elves, one who looked about the age of Vereesa, and the other as young as the scout from earlier. The first was an auburn-haired woman dressed in silver armor with wing-like pauldrons and carrying a large, enchanted bastard sword in one hand with ease. The second was dressed in scarlet and gold robes, and carried a staff. All four clustered around Sylvanas, waiting for her orders and staring at the edge of the forest. Dumbledore, now too intrigued in events to leave Alleria's mind, looked the same direction. After a few more moments, there was movement within the trees, and a deep voice boomed, yelling phrases in a harsh sounding language, to which the air quaked with the replies from the throats of thousands. A single humanoid shape stepped out of the trees and lifted a massive battleaxe, literally roaring at the city and its defenders, and again the roar was echoed by thousands as the trees came alive, a swarm of figures filtering out. Lifting spyglasses to their eyes in unison, the three sisters and the auburn-haired woman scanned the enemy line.

"Hellscream, Doomhammer, Blackhand…none of them are here." Alleria commented, sounding pleased, and Dumbledore gaped at the surnames that their enemies apparently bore.

"Good, that means we can clean them up handily." Veressa added ,sounding pleased, but Sylvanas had a grim look on her face, which Vereesa noticed. "Sister?"

"Not good. If they were here, it would mean this force was a serious attack. The fact that none of them are means that it is an expendable distraction, meant to keep our forces busy while they attack somewhere else." Sylvanas growled angrily, hand tight on her spyglass. Turning to the robed woman, she ordered briskly. "Message the Dragonhawk Corps, tell them to deploy a flight of their fastest scouts. I need to know where the main force is, and I need to know NOW."

"Yes, Lady Windrunner." The other woman inclined her head before opening one hand and holding it palm up in front of her. With a shimmer of magic, a small orb appeared, which she promptly relayed the orders through. Satisfied, Sylvanas turned to the auburn-haired elf.

"Liadrin, are your Guardians ready to sally if needs be?" she asked, and the armored Liadrin nodded with a salute.

"Yes General. We will attack as soon as you give the command." She responded loyally, and Sylvanas smiled at her before turning back to the mage.

"I have no intention of letting them get that close. Tell the artillery commanders: Prepare to fire. Extreme range. Load arcane explosives. Hold until I give the command."

The woman nodded and relayed the command to her small orb, and all along the outer wall, commanders shouted the same orders. Rope and wood creaked as ballista and catapults were prepared and loaded. Though Dumbledore didn't know, the defensive batteries on the second wall were also preparing for the enemy to enter their own extreme bombardment range.

Spyglass back to her eyes, Sylvanas hummed to herself softly as she watched the enemy force continue to advance. Timing their pace and mentally calculating their location and the flight time of her artillery's fire, she waited nearly a full minute before giving the command to fire.

A resounding wave of thuds echoed across the city as the defenses along the outer wall fired, sending hundreds of volatile magical energy and some accelerant towards the enemy, either in a large orb or on the tip of a bolt. Violent amythyst explosions roared throughout the enemy formation, sending bodies, earth, and the parts of bodies flying through the air, followed by the agonizing screams of those who had to suffer from their wounds. The enemy roared in anger and defiance, and increased their pace.

"We'll only have time for five more salvoes. Damnit!" Sylvanas hissed as she figured out their new rate of approach. "Range, four and a half miles. Fire!"

A second salvo slammed through the air, and more of the oncoming horde perished in a single, blinding moment, but still they continued forth, uncaring of their comrades' deaths or that they themselves might soon die.

"Range, four miles. Second line, extreme range. Fire!" Sylvanas barked, and another salvo struck forth. This one, however, was worse than the others, for on the heels of the first wave came that off the second wall, sowing even greater death and destruction throughout the mass of flesh racing to meet them. "Liadrin, inform your flanking commanders to begin deploying now, and get to your primary force. Remain in reserve until I give the order."

"My Lady!" Liadrin saluted before clattering away towards her waiting infantry and cavalry. Another two salvoes followed as the smaller, but still large, eastern and western gates creaked open, and twin streams of cavalry and infantry move out, preparing to catch the enemy between them.

"First wall, Minimum Range. Second, one mile. Third, two miles. Fire at will!" Sylvanas snapped, and the air thundered with an endless echo of thuds as every forward-facing defense battery of Silvermoon began to slam away as fast as their crews could fire them, sending death itself hurtling towards the attackers of their homeland and the killers of their kin. Explosions echoed endlessly, and the enemy had lost a third of their number, but they were soon inside the minimum safe range of the artillery, and they howled in triumph as they prepared to storm the walls. "Alleria, archers are to focus those carrying ladders, we can't let them get inside the city! Mage, message to Liadrin: Sortie immediately, prepare for close combat. Where are those flanking forces?"

"My Lady, they're advancing at the double-quick. They will make contact with the enemy in ten minutes!" the mage replied, sounding harried as she tried to keep in touch with the various officers. Sylvanas glanced from one side to the other, seeing waves of crimson, gold, and silver rolling towards the flanks of the Orcish Horde.

"I didn't think a distraction force would get this close. Something else is going on here." She muttered, snapping her spyglass shut and gesturing to Alleria. "Vereesa, you have the wall. Alleria and I will sally out with Liadrin's force."

"What? But You can't leave me here!" Vereesa protested hotly, moving to follow, before Sylvanas put a hand to her chest to stop her. "I'm not a child, you can't expect me to just sit here and watch, wondering if you're not going to come back!"

"I expect you to do your duty. A Windrunner is needed on these walls to lead the defense, and that's you." She said forbiddingly, before softening at the almost-tears glistening in Vereesa's eyes. Huggin her younger sister close, she continued softly. "I love you Vereesa, and I swear to you that Alleria and I will come back safe and sound, just like always."

"You had better, I would hate to have to find a new pair of annoying older sisters." Vereesa mumbled, hugging Sylvanas tightly before stepping back and composing herself. "I understand, I will do my duty. Just keep your promise!"

"Not to worry, little sister!" Alleria called cheerfully as she followed Sylvanas down the steps. "Nothing but a bunch of Grunts out there! Easily handled, and we'll be back in time for dinner!"

Dumbledore would have followed, but he had risked to much by spending so much time here already. While he was interested in the culmination of the battle and this world Alleria seemed to be from in general, he had already gather the basics of what he needed to know.

Alleria was not human, and more importantly, would not be amenable to helping him manipulate Harry into facing his destiny. Which meant she had to be dealt with, somehow. Decision made, he withdrew from her mind.

_Back Into The Real World_

Dumbledore looked around as he noticed the uncomfortable shifting of the crowd around him, and glanced at the clock sidelong. It seemed he had been within Alleria's mind for some three minutes, real time, just enough for the crowd to wonder what was going on, but not long enough for anyone to get suspicious.

"I will discuss this with you later, Harry. I'm afraid I have a prior engagement." He said finally, noting the suspicious but pleased look that the teen shot him as he turned away. Clearly, Harry thought he was up to no good, and Dumbledore scoffed internally at the very idea as he swept from the building.

He was, as always, up to the Greatest Good.

#############################

"Finally." Harry sighed gustily but quietly, relieved. That had been one of the most tense moments he had ever been in. For a moment he thought that he had miscalculated, and that the Minister or Dumbledore might actually try and force him from the building, but they hadn't gone for it. Something was up with Dumbledore, though, the way he just stood there…

"Well played, Harry Potter, well played." A soft, dreamy, feminine voice said from nearby, and the pair looked over to see a girl who looked almost elven, with dreamy silver-blue eyes, delicate features, and hair so blond it almost looked silver.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Harry replied, baffled by the sudden approach of another human. He didn't think anyone would be stupid or crazy enough to talk to him in public after what the Prophet was saying about him, never mind after having publicly embarrassed the Minister of Magic.

"Yes, or is it no?" the girl said absently, frowning for a moment, before shrugging. "I'm not sure which, but regardless of the answer, my name is Luna Lovegood. You are Harry Potter and your friend is Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner. A Quel'dorei in your world, Harry Potter."

###############################################

And that is a wrap! How does Luna know what she knows? What did Harry ask the Goblins for? What does the future have in store? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Onward, to?

**Soleneus: As discussd, you're the only one who got that lol. Well done!**

**Blackplant: There is not yet an "uncut" version of any of my stories, as there are no lemons as of yet. However, when the time comes, the full versions will be on Archive of Our Own and adultfanfiction.**

**Forcystus5: Fuck that book, seriously. I have so many problems with that pile of papers**

**GundamWing-00-SEED: Yes, and no.**

**AlphaLegion: You're welcome. And by that, I mean that time passes differently for those casting the mind magics than those "outside". I've always seen Dumbledore as kind of caught up in his own legend, and Draco **_**is**_** a feckless incompetent. Seriously, he doesn't do much in canon besides whine to his father and be rascist.**

**Iceflame55: Right? I mean, sure, other great reasons I write harem stories, but politics is a huge part. I mean, Azeroth/WOW universe is basically the Middle Ages. Marriage for love wasn't really a thing.**

"**Meh": hardly goblin worship. He is paying for their services, simple as that. There are no other totally neutral races/organizations with the power to ensure that Harry isn't interfered with. He is on the run from the Ministry, and doesn't trust Dumbledore. Who else would he go to for help?**

**Rundivyn: Alleria is the oldest, according to wowwiki. And I haven't read a lot of the EU stuff because Blizz is retconning their own shit so much, hard to tell what is accurate any longer. The memory was from earlier in the war, and the High Elves wouldn't know that Blackhand was death right away. It's not like they watched the assassination take place, so they still think he is in charge. Gotta remember, we the audience know hell of a lot more than the people in the story usually do.**

**The True Skull: I have always felt a lot of canon Harry Potter stuff only makes sense if Dumbledore is manipulating Harry to his death the whole time. Whether this is for a good reason or a bad one, it remains my opinion. Frankly, I think the man is an old fool that got absorbed by his own legend, and obsessed with "The Greater Good".**

**Astravega: Not really, despite the law being on their side they are taking a fair risk in helping Harry.**

**TheOmegaNumber: Dude, I can't share the harem, I've said this. What I will say is they are highly attractive and politically powerful**

**To the generic comments about the Legilimency scene: I wanted a fun little scene showing the other world. Sorry it didn't go over as well as I had hoped.**

**To the people complaining about the goblins: He is on the run from the magical government, and is avoiding the Order of the Pheonix deliberately. To whom, then, would he go for assistance or training that could actually keep him away from those two groups? It was a tactical and political decision, nothing more.**

**To the one guy that complained about Harry being a "Slytherin coward", might I remind you the only reason he wasn't in Slytherin in canon was because he didn't want to be in the same house as Malfoy? Furthermore, being tactical and not acting blindly is far from cowardice, it's intelligent. Especially when you're on the run from the government. As for the gold, he doesn't give a damn. He has never had that much money, so it doesn't mean much to him, and he isn't planning on staying around on Earth for very long.**

**Moving on. The timeskips will happen in this chapter, and they will be severe, as warned. Originally, there were going to be another couple of chapters before we hit the WOW universe, due to an adjustment to my outline revisions, but many reviews really wanted Harry in the WOW world. Thus, timeskips. I will be publishing another story featuring a series of one-shots describing major events during the timeskips if people care that much to know what happened.**

**Mostly, it was just training, training, and more training.**

**As a note: Harry is not a Soul Shard (Horcrux) in this story. I really thought that was lame in canon to be honest with you.**

**ONE FINAL THING: Unfortunately, the USB I had the original of this chapter on was crushed and I lost the data. The version on the USB was 8k+ words long, the one on my hardrive was 800 words. Therefore, most of it has been redone, but it isn't as good as the first time. I apologize for that.**

**ONE MORE THING! Not long after I finished this chapter and put it on my USB, my harddrive died. No data could be recovered. So, all of the finished chapters I had for SGOTN, SEA, SAO, and Mass Effect were lost. After I stop crying myself to sleep over my fallen children, I will try and make them again.**

**Now, finally, on with the chapter, which is quite a bit longer than usual.**

#########################################

The Mists of Avalon

Chapter Three

Onward, to…!

########################################e

"How do you know that word?" Alleria asked with a calm she certainly didn't feel. While her name and rank were known to anyone who had been in the building earlier, everyone thus far thought she was simply an exceptionally beautiful human woman with a penchant for wearing hoods and cloaks indoors.

"Oh, Harry hasn't told you yet?" Luna hummed, brow furrowing as she seemed to think hard. Her expression brightened and she smiled at them. "Oh, I see. Harry, mind asking if we could borrow a room? I think some things need to be explained to you before anything else."

Feeling paranoid, but unwilling to ignore the request given the information Luna apparently already had, he agreed, quietly asking a guard to escort them to an empty room where they could speak. A few minutes later, Harry was shutting the door. The instant he did, Luna was pinned to the wall with a dagger to her throat by one Quel'dorei that wanted answers and wasn't too ruffled about how she got them.

"How do you know what I am?" she snarled, desperate. "Do you know how I can get home?"

**"Now, now, no need to be so rough on my poor little moon." **Luna's voice was no longer that of a teenage girl, but now was that of an older woman, rich and echoing with power. Alleria immediately dropped the girl and scrambled backwards, expression darkening harshly

"I know that voice, though I've never heard it before. My Father and Mother spoke much of its owner." She hissed, apparently furious as she looked at the now-luminous Luna, whose hair and clothes rustled as if in a breeze, her eyes shining bright silver. "What do you want, Elune? Come to cause more disasters, more pain for innocents?"

"Whoa, what's with the hatred, Alleria?" Harry asked, somewhat caught off guard. As far as he knew, the Highborne, some of whom became the High Elves, worshipped Elune fervently.

"This bitch and her followers, especially Tyrande, abandoned our people when we wouldn't give up a part of our heritage and our natures out of fear." Alleria said, crossing her arms, still glaring spitefully at the goddess-possessed blond. "Instead, they drove us out of our homeland, and we were forced to wander until we founded Quel'thalas. Even when we called out for aid against a mutual enemy, the Troll Empires, it was not our cousins, our kin the Kal'dorei that came to our aid. No, instead we had to rely on the _humans_ to survive!"

**"You think that brought us happiness?"**Elune asked sharply, sorrow and anger coloring her tone and expression. **"You think my precious Tyrande, or Malfurion, wanted to banish their kin? Their family and friends? There was no choice!"**

"There is always a choice when the other option is betrayal of kin! You claimed us as your children, yet when the Legion came you did nothing to aid us! It was our mastery of magic that forced them away!" Alleria claimed, and Harry glanced at her in a fair amount of surprise. That was different from the accounts of the War of the Ancients he had read, but then again Blizzard ignored or changed their own lore regularly. Not to mention that he was sure the banished elves had skewed the accounts their way over the years.

**"It was the overuse of Arcane Magics that brought them to Azeroth!" **Elune rebuked her sternly, and Harry wondered if the building would still be standing if things grew more heated. For a pacifist, Elune sounded pretty angry and close to violence.

Alleria snarled at the Moon Goddess incoherently, clearly being consumed by her anger and hatred, fingers twitching violently as she flexed her hands. Deciding an intervention was necessary, Harry stepped in, placing a gentle hand on Alleria's arm and looking at Elune.

"Perhaps it would be best if you left. Deity or not, I do not appreciate people causing those I care about pain or distress. I think it clear that Alleria is experiencing both." He said calmly, but the goddess merely cocked her host's head to the side.

**"I know she is, and it brings me great pain to know that truth. However, her and her people's hatred and contempt of me and their kin is…not unexpected or entirely undeserved." **The Mother Moon said finally, sounding as though she truly meant it. **"That is why I sent her here, to change the fate of Azeroth and…elsewhere."**

"WHAT? YOU SENT ME HERE?" Alleria roared, the momentary calm instilled in her by Harry's touch vaporizing instantly as she stormed up to loom over Elune's shorter host, intent on violence, before freezing mid-step as Elune pointed a finger at her. "Release me!"

**"Not until you calm down, Alleria Windrunner." **Elune said firmly, looking at Harry as his hand drifted towards his wand. **"She will not be harmed, Harry Potter, there is no need for you to draw your wand."**

"You'll forgive me if a goddess who admits to actively tampering with realities makes me nervous." Harry retorted, wanting to trust Elune based off of what he knew about her, but also somewhat understanding Alleria's anger.

**"I sent her here because of the knowledge this world possesses, the knowledge of the future events of the reality you here call the World of Warcraft. Knowledge that can change the fate of Azeroth and…elsewhere." **Elune told him bluntly, and Alleria was confused enough to ignore her anger with the deity long enough to look at Harry questioningly. Noticing this, Elune released the paralyzing spell she had placed on the High Elf. **"It is time for you to be honest and tell her, Harry Potter. Tell her everything."**

"Tell me what?" Alleria asked curiously, only to see him looking away in something akin to shame. "Harry?"

"What I haven't told you yet, Alleria, is that…well…" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, clearing struggling to find the wording he wanted. Finally, he decided to be blunt. "Well, simply put, your world is a game in this one."

"What do you mean, a game?" she asked, not comprehending his words.

"I mean that Alleria Windrunner is a character in a game for teenagers. Sylvanas, Vereesa, Turalyon, even Azeroth itself. All fake, all just a story for fun. I knew what you were from the moment I saw you, knew everything about you the moment you told me your name. I probably know more about your world than you do, to be honest." He said plainly, and she stared at him before slapping him as hard as possible, twice, sending him reeling. She was advancing for a further assault when Elune stopped her with a gentle, magically powered touched.

**"He wasn't sure how to tell you, Alleria, and he had no way of getting you home. How could he, when it was I that ensured you got here?" **the goddess told her softly, turning the elf's rage and fear onto a new target.

"And why did you do that?" she hissed, anger flaring again. "Why did you send me here instead of letting me go home?"

**"Because Harry effectively knows the future of Azeroth and other worlds besides. He knows what is to come, and it is my hope that with that knowledge, and you by his side, he can create a better future for your world, and others, than that which it or they are destined for." **Elune repeated her earlier explanation, and she frowned, anger fading slightly at the blatant honesty in her voice, before rounding on Harry again, who flinched a little.

"Explain." Was all she said, and he did. He told her about her vanishing, and the rise of the Scourge. The Sacking of Silvermoon…and the horrific torture and murder of her beloved sister Sylvanas. About the endless attacks of the Burning Legion, the thousands of deaths. The betrayal of Kael'thas Sunstrider. One sister resigning herself to be little more than a baby factory for a human mage, while the other traveled further and further down a dark path in an effort to forget her pain. He told her everything that he could, without the materials he had asked the goblins for.

The end result was her staring at him in silence before hauling off and sending her hand blurring into his cheek with a sharp _crack_...for a third time. Shaking his head, he worked his jaw slightly and winced before looking at Elune/Luna with a frown.

"I thought you didn't permit violence in your presence?" he asked, somewhat irritated with her inaction while he got hit by an immortal warrior-woman.

**"I don't, usually, but you must admit that her anger is perfectly justified. Besides, that was the last hit I'm going to allow her for free."** the deity said, leveling a stern look at Alleria, who grumbled a bit but nodded in acceptance. **"Now, Harry Potter, I must return to Azeroth. Tyrande is in need of my council. I am leaving Luna in your care, and cared for I expect her to be. She will be of significant help to you in the future."**

With those parting words, the presence of Elune faded from the young blonde human, the ethereal glow faded, giving way to simple human flesh and blood, albeit with delicate features and unusually bright blue eyes. Luna blinked around the room before frowning at Alleria.

"That wasn't very nice! It made her cry when they banished your people, did you know that?" she scolded the millennia-old Ranger, who was staring at her in a mixture of shock and disturbed curiosity. It wasn't every day that a dangerous, blooded (meaning she had killed) elf like herself was scolded like a child by a human who probably hadn't had her first monthly yet. Turning to Harry, the girl continued in the same manner. "And you, Harry, should have told her everything immediately and saved yourself a few slaps! Now, time for us to decide just how we are going to get to the Azerothian Universe. After all, this you can't go the same way as the other you's, since that has already been done."

"I'm sorry, the other me's?" Harry said blankly, staring at her, and she grinned at him, clapping her hands slightly in excitement as she explained.

"You see, there are multiple realities, multiple dimensions, if you will. In two of these, you went to the Azerothian Universe and did much good. Are doing much good, actually, since you're not done yet there. However, in one you went willingly, in the other you were taken by force. Nothing can happen the same way twice, so…"

"So, I can't get to Azeroth at all, is what you're saying?" Harry asked, frowning. It made no sense for Elune to specifically arrange for Alleria to arrive here at the moment she did, and ask him for his help saving those worlds of her reality, so why do so if he wouldn't even be able to get there?

"No it is not, Harry Potter. The Laws of Magic decree you cannot go there the same way twice. So, while you cannot go from Earth to Azeroth by will or force, there are other places to go, and other ways to get to Azeroth from those other places."

"…I think I see what you're getting at, but could you not just give me a straight answer in the first place?" Harry asked, exasperated but amused with her odd way of explaining things.

"Of course not, where would the fun in that be?" she giggled as if he had said the stupidest thing. Rolling his eyes, Harry rubbed his face with his hands as his mind started flying, trying to adjust his plans based on this information. Pulling out a piece of parchment from the desk in the room, he inked the quill and started scribbling on the paper as he spoke again.

"Alleria, I need you to go find a goblin, any goblin. Tell him to acquire all the written material he can on the subjects I am writing down right now. Everything."

"More inside information on my reality?" she asked, still rather sore with him about hiding that detail from her, and he shook his head as he passed her the slip.

"No, information from this world's own history. Information that we can apply to perform incredible good for your reality." He answered her, turning back to Luna and engaging her in conversation as Alleria slipped from the room, curious despite her annoyance about how Harry would change everything she knew this time.

############################################

**Azeroth**

**Darnassus**

**High-Priestess Tyrande's Quarters**

Tyrande shot awake, eyes wide, as she glanced around her room almost frantically for a moment before calming and placing a hand to her face as she settled back against her headboard as her mind went over the incredibly clear dream she had just experienced.

_A high elf, one she recognized as the lost hero Alleria Windrunner, on a strange, foreign world with things her mind could not grasp, speaking with a strange human boy whose aura blazed with power and authority, wearing some sort of strange plate armor that she didn't recognize, speaking animatedly to one another, though she could not hear the words. She opened her mouth, to ask them where she was, what was happening, when the image changed to one of horror._

_The Great Tree burned against the sky, her people fleeing in terror as they were slaughtered by rampaging demons. It changed to show Quel'thalas consumed with a sickly plague, a horde of undead mindlessly wandering as they wandered the desolate wastes of what was once a tranquil and magnificent forest. She saw all of Azeroth in flames, until the day where the Dark Titan, Sargeras, obliterated it with his mighty strength, after every bit of magic had been drained from its now-lifeless husk._

_At the very end, the boy appeared beside her, and she turned to meet his piercing emerald eyes._

_ "This is the path you tread, now. But despair not, for the Time of my Arrival is coming. Azeroth, and indeed all worlds, shall be cleansed of the Darkness. But only if you have the strength and the wisdom to see a new path and follow it."_

_And then she awoke._

"Why send me such a dream, Mother Moon?" she whispered, raising her eyes to the heavens where even now the physical representation of her patron and, dare she say it, friend, glowed brightly over the tranquility of her people's capital. She was not expecting an answer, and so was surprised when Elune responded, whispering within her mind.

_"To show you what will come to pass, should nothing change. I dearly love all of this world, my beloved Tyrande, and I believe that he will save this world we both love."_

"Who is he?" she asked, wanting to get started on the whole world-saving thing promptly, and Her laughter warmed her mind for a moment, before She spoke again, sounding amused.

_"Many names will he go by. Husband, will some say. Lover, shall others. Master, My Lord, Imperator, all these and more. His true name…he has yet to decide for himself who he truly is. For now, simply call him Catalyst, for he will be the catalyst of great change."_

With that cryptic "explanation", the Mother Moon withdrew from her mind, leaving a troubled but hopeful Tyrande to her thoughts and futile attempts at sleep.

############################################

Warning: First Timeskip Ahead

Duration: One Month

############################################

The sharp, loud rapping of a oaken gavel on a round stone disk echoed through the vastness of Courtroom Ten as Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge struck the podium three times in measured succession, quieting the soft murmuring of the gathered Wizengamot, who had been in the midst of making a show of discussing the trial that they were here to perform. The majority of them had already decided how they were going to vote. Many, who were supporters, and in the pocket of, Cornelius Fudge (or, more accurately, Lucius Malfoy), had already decided to vote the boy guilty, regardless of what he had to say. Others had already decided to vote him innocent, either as Dumbledore supporters or as those who were consumed by the "Boy-Who-Lived" legends and unable to imagine Harry Potter doing wrong. Finally, there were the few who remembered their oaths to judge each and every case brought before them according to the evidence, and nothing else.

"Well, it seems that the boy won't be showing himself." Fudge said gleefully, shooting a triumphant look towards the rather put-out looking Amelia Bones, who had truly believed that Potter would arrive and prove himself innocent of the charges being laid against him. He was going to enjoy punishing her for so blatantly embarrassing him in Gringotts. While she was far too popular, respected, and good at her job for him to simply have her removed, he did have other avenues of retribution at his disposal. Rubbing her face in her foolish belief in the Potter brat would be a good start. "As such, I move that the boy be found guilty of his crimes _in abstentia_. If the members of the Wizengamot would please indicate a yay or a nay vote...?"

Any further discussion or votes were put to an abrupt halt as the Courtroom's doors burst open, and two cloaked and cowled figures strode into the room briskly. The lead figure was obviously male, and some kind of plate armor was briefly revealed at every step as the cloak swayed with every step. The female trailing him was wearing tight studded leather armor that Fudge recognized as belonging to Potter's female companion, Alleria Wind-something or other.

"Please forgive my tardiness, members of the Wizengamot, the Duty Aurors seemed to be under the impression that I was not permitted within the premises, despite me pointing out the error in their logic. After all, how can I attend my own hearing without entering the building?"Harry Potter commented with a small smirk as he draped himself haphazardly across large, carved wooden chair in the center of the room, ignoring the dormant chains that hung off of its back and sides. The Wizengamot rustled, angered by the blatant and casual disrespect that they were being treated with, and Fudge's expression darkened as he clenched his jaw.

"Would you sit up straight and show some decorum, Potter?" he snapped angrily, and Harry waved a negligent hand in response, not moving from his position.

"Lord Potter, if you please, Minister. The goblins are ever so helpful when one provides the right incentive, and were happy to tell me everything there was to know about my family. I admit I was surprised to find out that I was a member of one of the oldest, most powerful and most respected Wizarding Houses in England! However, now that I know, it would be remiss of me not to honor my ancestors by claiming my family title."

"Hmph, very well." Fudge grunted rustling his papers slightly before clearing his voice and raising it to speak clearly. "I hereby call this trial to order. Prosecutors: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic. Amelia Ann Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe: Percival Ignatius Weasley..."

"Representative of the Defendant, Ranger-Captain Lady Alleria Windrunner. What charges are being brought against Lord Potter?" Alleria said brusquely from her spot just behind and to the right of the chair Harry was seated in.

"Now see here, you cannot simply follow the boy into his trial and claim to speak for him!" Fudge blustered, but Alleria scoffed at him and drew a large, old-looking scroll of parchment from within her cloak.

"I think you will find that I can. According to this, which is the Potter Family's copy of the Magna Carta Liberatum Magia, as set forth on the 15th of June, 1215, by His Royal Majesty King John, which states in Paragraph Three, Sentence Six, that: "It shall be the Right of all Men, as given by God Himself and the Crown, to..." she read in a firm, clear voice, but Fudge interrupted her hastily, face purpling slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes, yes, we are familiar with the Magna Carta, thank you." he said, glancing at Madam Bones from the corner of his eye, and noting her eyeing him sourly. Looking down at his paperwork, he cleared his throat again and read the charges. "Harry James Potter, of Little Whinging, Surrey, stands accused of the following Crimes against the Ministry and Wizarding Realm: Sedition, Attempted Incitement of Panic, Fear-Mongering, and fleeing the scene of a crime. He is further charged with, in full knowledge of the illegality of his actions, breaking the Statue of Secrecy by performing the Patronus Charm in front of a Muggle, as well as breaking the Reasonable Decree of Under-Age Sorcery, by performing said charm in an unauthorized area without being of legal age. What say the Accused to these Charges?"

"Lord Harry James Potter declares these charges to be false, and proclaims himself to be innocent of any wrongdoing. He further warns the court against attempting further libel and slander against the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. He further demands restitution and public apology for the Ministry of Magic's slanderous claims and blatant lies as published within the public newspaper _The Daily Prophet_." Alleria responded promptly, feeling rather in her element at the moment. While Harry's world outside of the small Magical community might be so far advanced to her own home that it was literally unfathomable to her, the magical world's traditions and way of doing things was inherently similar to that of her own people and Azeroth's humans. As the Scion and Heir of the Windrunner Clan, she had been trained since birth to be as lethal in politics and wordplay as she was with bow and blade.

Many of the Wizengamot visibly recoiled in shock. Slander and Libel against a member of the Nobility were significant crimes. When committed against a House as old and prestigious as the Potter Family, they became even more so. Fudge himself rocked back significantly, eyes widening, as he was not expecting such an offensive defense from some no-name girl from Merlin-Knows-Where.

"His casting of the Patronus Charm is well-documented, as is the presence of a Muggle..." he attempted to rally, but Alleria verbally advanced, cutting him off.

"In accordance with the Reasonable Decree of Under-Age Sorcery, a member of the Wizarding Community may, and indeed is obligated, to perform magic in the defense of themselves or innocent bystanders so long as it is within their capability to do so." Alleria said, hand dipping into her cloak again, replacing the Magna Carta with another piece of parchment. Clearing her voice, she read it aloud. "Article Four of the Statue of Secrecy, more commonly referred to as the Reasonable Decree of Under-Age Sorcery, states in Subsection A, Paragraph Three that..."

"We are familiar with the Reasonable Decree, thank you!" Fudge interupted with a hiss of anger, and Alleria returned the parchment to the depths of her cloak with a shrug and cocked her head to the side.

"Well then, Minister, I think it is obvious that when, through the incompetence or design of the Ministry, two Dementor's attacked Lord Potter and the Muggle in question, he was obligated to come to their mutual defense with the Patronus Charm." The angry muttering of the Wizengamot at the implication inherent in her speech forced her to raise her voice to be heard as she continued. "Furthermore, I submit the fact that, given the Muggle in question was the blood relative, a maternal cousin in fact, of Lord Potter, and indeed a member of the household that Lord Potter resided within for the first fifteen years of his life, the Muggle in question cannot be considered a breach of the Statue. After all, being a member of His Lordship's household, the Muggle in question was already fully aware of the Magical World, and constitutes as an Exception under the Reasonable Decree."

Fudge struggled to pull himself together. Nothing was going the way he thought it would! The boy would either not show up, and be declared guilty _in abstentia_, or he would show up and make a fool of himself, allowing Fudge and his supporters to declare him guilty all the same!Who would have thought that the boy and his companion could, in the space of a month, make themselves more familiar with the Wizarding World's laws than _he _was! Or that the girl would be so deft and skilled a speaker! The girl wasn't done yet, though, and had no intention of stopping as she continued to steamroll him.

"Furthermore, in regards to the laughable charges of sedition, Attempted Incitement of Panic, and Fear-Mongering." she continued, shaking her head in what Fudge was sure to be contempt. "Lord Potter has made no public statements or accusations of any kind. Unless the Court can provide definitive proof that Lord Potter has spoken publicly or privately against the Ministry of Magic, or publicly attempted to cause panic and fear, I demand that those charges be struck from the record."

"There is plenty of documented proof of Albus Dumbledore saying that Potter say the Dark Lord return!" Fudge snarled, and Alleria scoffed softly, shaking her head again.

"I said definitive proof that _Lord Potter_ said something that would constitute as Sedition, Incitement of Panic, or Fear-Mongering. Another man supposedly speaking on his behalf is hardly ironclad evidence." she retorted contemptuously, and Fudge growled under his breath.

"The boy himself said it to me, while he was laying in the Hospital Wing! He even listed the names of supposed Death Eaters, names he read from scraps of old newspapers!" he declared angrily, and Alleria raised an eyebrow beneath her cowl and smirked. The Minister was losing her cool, which would make this all the easier for herself and Harry to accomplish their goals for this confrontation.

"So, you are claiming that a boy, whom had just watched a schoolmate die, is being seditious by saying that said schoolmate was murdered by one of the most evil individuals in Magical history, who everyone knows is dead?" she asked almost innocently, mentally waiting for Fudge to prove himself as much of an incompetent fool as the smarter members of the community knew he was.

He did.

"Of course, but we all know that is a lie! The only other person with Diggory at the time of his death was Harry Potter!" Fudge shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "He just used He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a wild attempt to divert guilt from himself!"

"So, to be clear, you are accusing Lord Potter of the murder of Cedric Diggory with no evidence to support your claim?" Alleria asked, literally licking her lips as she waited for Fudge to blunder just a little bit further in his anger.

"Cornelius..." Malfoy Sr. started to say, but Fudge shouted over him, mind clouded by his anger and embarrassment.

"Yes! HE IS GUILTY!" the Minister roared, slamming his fist onto the podium.

"You fool." Malfoy finished with an infuriated hiss. Now that the boy had been charged with a capital crime, a whole new set of laws and regulations, both ancient and recent, came into play. Malfoy eyed the boy and his companion appraisingly, his opinion of Potter changing slightly. It appeared the boy was not as stupid and foolish as he had come to believe, no doubt thanks to the girl's influence. They had just managed to lead the Minister by the nose into a trap, and while Fudge was an incompetent fool, he had an uncanny nose for politics.

"Now that Lord Potter has been accused of a capital crime, I demand the use of the truth potion Veritaserum to prove that my client is innocent of the crimes you levy against him!" Alleria crowed triumphantly. She and Harry had hoped that they could bait the Minister or another member of the trial would attempt to use the Diggory situation against Harry, which would allow them to demand the use of Veritaserum. The powerful truth potion could only be requested by the defense for the most serious of crimes, such as Dark Magic, murder, rape or treason.

"Request…approved." The Minister grated, having no choice but to agree, and Director Bones gestured for one of the bailiffs to give Harry the potion. Three drops later, they were ready to begin the questioning.

"Is your name Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Were you born July 31st, 1997?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill Cedric Diggory?"

"No, but it was my fault."

"How was it your fault?"

"We reached the Cup together. He insisted I take it, but I refused. I suggested a joint Hogwarts victory, and we took it together. Therefore, it was my fault that he was present at the graveyard to be killed by Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead! Who killed Diggory?"

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Peter Pettigrew, who is an illegal animagus. A rat, by the name of Wormtail. He cut off his finger when confronted by Sirius Black, turned into a rat, and escaped."

The Wizengamot murmured in shock and confusion to one another, even some of those in Malfoy's pocket, and Lucius grimaced imperceptibly. If Black was brought to trial and proven innocent, his son Draco would not receive the Black title and fortune. His Master would be…less than happy with his family if they failed to deliver the wealth and knowledge of the Black family.

"So you admit then, that You-Know-Who has not returned, do you not?"

"Incorrect. While it was Wormtail that killed Cedric, it was on Voldemort's orders."

Further questioning was made impossible as the doors burst open again, and Dumbledore strode into the Courtroom in all of his garish and clashingly bright robed "glory".

"Forgive me for my lateness, ladies and gentleman of the Wizengamot. It seems that, due to some unfortunate oversight, I was not informed that the time and location of this hearing had changed." He said warmly, using his wand to conjure a comfortable chair to sit into, before looking over at Harry. "Not to worry my boy, I…what is this?!"

He shot to his feet, expression stormy, as he noticed the glassy eyes and vacant expression of someone under the influence of Veritaserum.

"Why is Mr. Potter under the influence of Veritaserum?"

"Because I asked to be." Harry droned, potion-affected mind hearing a question and automatically answering it. Dumbledore actually gaped at him for a moment before recovering, and turning to the Minister.

"I demand, as Mr. Potter's legal counsel and magical guardian, that you provide and administer the antidote, immediately!" he thundered, and the Minister reflexively gestured to a bailiff. As the young woman stepped forward, however, Alleria's icy-voice stopped her cold.

"_I_ am Lord Potter's legal counsel. Albus Dumbledore has no right to be within this room or to make decisions for Lord Potter." She said with a calm and evenness that was actually fairly disturbing. Dumbledore turned to her, and she eyed him evenly before continuing. "Regardless of Dumbledore over-stepping himself, I agree with his request. Our point has been made."

"And what point was the, Miss Alleria?" Dumbledore said with a kind smile and wise voice, and her head turned to him sharply as Harry was given the antidote.

"You will address me by my title and surname, if you are to address me at all." She commanded with heat in her voice, offended by his rude use of her first name. "You have not earned the right to speak to me with so much familiarity."

"Of course, I meant no offense." He said, inclining his head slightly, and Alleria sniffed slightly in disdain before turning back to the Wizengamot as Harry spoke up.

"As you can see, your charges are patently untrue. As such, if you could render your verdict swiftly, my companion and I have several lawsuits to file still today." He said evenly, relaxing back into the seat, which he had had to sit up correctly in for the truth potion and questioning.

"If the members of the Wizengamot could cast their votes. All in favor of a guilty verdict?" Fudge grumbled, raising his hand along with another half dozen people. Grunting, he forced himself to continue. "All opposed?"

The result was obvious, with a significant margin raising their hands in support, and Harry inclined his head slightly, rising to his feet and starting to stride from the room. Halting, he turned back and one hand dipped into his cloak, withdrawing his phoenix and holly wand from its depths.

"I forgot to mention this, what with the whole accusation of murder thing, but I quit. I quit Hogwarts, and I quit the Wizarding World." He declared, snapping his wand in half casually as he continued speaking, ignoring the shock that raced around the room. "You've crafted these beds-no, these _graves_- and now you must lie in them."

He offered Alleria his hand with a bow, which she took with a regal nod as they swept from the room, acting like the pair of nobles that they were.

#####################################################

**Second Timeskip Ahead**

**Duration: Two Years**

#####################################################

Screams, running feet, and the sound of wand blasts echoed through Diagon Alley, followed by loud and raucous laughter, as a seven-man team of Voldemort's Death Eaters wandered through the traditionally 'Light' magical shopping strip.

Despite the desperate attempts of the Fudge Administration to keep a lid on it, word had rapidly spread that Harry Potter had broken his wand and abandoned the Wizarding World. When the Ministry, speaking through the Daily Prophet, had tried to further slander him, they found themselves slapped down by massive fines and fees by a group of highly capable Squib lawyers, who relished the chance to damage and embarrass the society that treated them as lepers.

It had taken very little time for the Forces of Darkness to begin to act openly, with Dark creatures running rogue across the country side, and the Dark Mark began cropping up all over Muggle and Magical England. The Fudge Administration, despite being assailed by demands for a Vote of No Confidence, just barely remained in power, and assured the public that the "few, limited rogue elements of the former Dark Lord's supporters" would be found and subdued soon enough.

Clearly, this was not the case.

Nott Sr. roared in drunken laughter as his Blasting Hex obliterated the doors to Flourish and Blott's in a gout of flame and a hail of wood splinters, sending the people inside diving for cover with panicked screams. Clapping him on the shoulder, his fellow Death Eater, the elder Goyle, stepped around him, only to take a Severing Curse to the chest. A fountain of blood spurted from the fatal chest wound, and the large man crumbled with a horrific, gut-wrenching scream, and the other Death Eaters roared in anger as they spotted the lone Auror who had cast the spell, a spunky-looking young woman with bubblegum pink hair. In unison, all six remaining Death Eaters snarled out the Killing Curse. Six sickly green bolts leapt forth and streaked towards the Auror, whose eyes widened in fear and horror as she scrambled to get out of the way. But she couldn't, not in time, and those who were watching closed their eyes or gasped in horrified resignation, knowing that she was going to die.

################################################

Nymphadora Tonks closed her eyes, knowing she was about to die, and feeling oddly at peace with it. A rapid series of painfully loud shattering sounds assaulted her eardrums, and she flinched unconsciously before opening her eyes partially. They flew open a moment later as that fractional view showed her a sight she found herself enjoying a great deal.

While most of her very male savior was covered by sharply angled plate armor, his left arm was bare save for a leather glove, and she could see the powerful muscles rippling along its length. His cloak fluttered around him like a hero's cape from a Muggle movie. Jade green eyes blazed with warmth and power as he smiled lopsidedly at her, and his left hand came up and brushed her cheek slightly.

"You alright?" he asked, voice soft and warm, and she blushed and nodded slightly, feeling like a teenaged schoolgirl instead of a mid-20s combat witch. "Good. It was brave, what you did. Just leave the rest to me, hey?"

Turning away, he swirled off the cloak dramatically, revealing himself to be an older, far fitter Harry Potter than the one that had vanished two years ago. He was clad in black Mithril plate armor modeled after the Mantle of the Champion from Dragon Age II, as specified to the goblins. Unlike in the game, however, the torso plate didn't expose his abdomen, but instead covered the entire torso. His right arm was covered from shoulder to fingertips, and the gauntlet that covered his hand had spiked knuckleguards. Around the neck of the armor was a fur collar, which shifted slightly in the breeze. In his right hand he wielded a blade-staff, modeled after the Staff of Parthanan, its naked length gleaming in the midday sun. Around his feet lay the shattered remains of the bricks he had used to intercept the Killing Curses meant for her, and she watched with something fairly close to awed hero-worship as he confronted her would-be killers.

####################################

"Well, well. Looks like you're not as gone as everyone thought, eh Potter?" Nott sneered as his compatriots spread out into a loose line facing the Lord of House Potter, who simply watched them confidently.

"Yes, well, while I have no interest in playing the hero for an entire nation of incompetent idiots, I do have something of a personal issue with your snake-faced coward of a boss." He responded blithely, smirking at the enraged looks and growls he received from his foes at the insult to their Lord.

"You seem to be playing the hero right now, boy! And everyone knows heroes die early deaths!" Crabbe Sr. snarled, enraged at his best friend's death and the fact that his revenge had been interrupted by the same boy that dared insult The Master. Jabbing his wand forward, he shouted the words for the Killing Curse again.

With a wave of his hand, Harry sent a brick hurtling towards the bolt of magical energy, and the brick exploded into a cloud of dust when they met. Shaking his head, Harry sighed almost in disappointment and took a single step forward. The Death Eaters blinked in surprise as he seemed to fade away like a mirage…and then he reappeared a half step in front of and a full step to the side of Crabbe Sr., his left hand shining black with some unknown power. Crabbe had only an instant of wide-eyed shock and fear to realize his enemy was a hair's breadth away before Harry's left hand slammed into his chest, causing him to fold around it as his feet left the ground. Time seemed to slow for a moment for those watching, before a black pulse seemed to blast its way from the man's back, leaving a gaping hole and a cloud of bloody mist dissipating in the air as his lifeless corpse hit the ground.

"What the fuck?!" Nott screamed, looking wildly from his brutally slain comrade to the young man who had killed him, who had not a speck of blood on him nor seemed in any way out of sorts. Indeed, he look positively relaxed, a small smirk playing across his lips as he examined his handywork.

"Hmm. I wasn't sure that would work." He mused, referring to both his attempt at a magical enhancement of speed in short burst, best used in melee combat to gain an advantage or some breathing room, and to the energy pulse that he had used on Crabbe. Little more than magical energy turned into pure force, it was a simple technique on paper, but far harder to do in actuality. Looking over at the surviving five Death Eaters, he found himself sacrificing more bricks to act as shields as they sent a barrage of Dark and battle magic at him. Calling up a storm of debris from the surrounding area, he set it swirling around him in a semi-sentient protective tornado with himself at the center. Satisfied with the result, he cupped his hands together and began to focus his magic and his Will. Whisps of wind slowly became visible, streaming through the air and chilling rapidly as they began to form an icy white-blue orb, which grew as more and more streamers of wind sank into it. A full five seconds later, a mental command sent his debris shield hurtling towards the Death Eaters, forcing them to go on the defensive for a few seconds as they blasted and shielded away the flying projectiles of wood and stone. As they recovered and prepared to go on the offensive once more, Harry thrust his orb-filled hands towards them in a shoving gesture with a shout.

With a nightmarish moaning howl, the orb exploded forward in a hurricane of icy wind, which bore down on the frightened Dark wizards, instantly freezing the ground it passed over solid. Their attempts to shield themselves were less than futile. The average _Protego_ charm was not meant to defend against magic and force this strong, and all the warming charms in the world could not save them when the temperature in their immediate vicinity dropped to negative one hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit in milliseconds, shortly followed by their own body temperatures. They froze to death instantly, never knowing that they had died, in between one heartbeat and the next. Their skin frosted over, their final exhalations crystalized in the air, and they became permanent frozen decorations of Diagon Alley.

"Well, haven't you gotten scary, Potter." Walden Macnair grunted, coming out from behind the building he had taken cover from the shrapnel behind. This one act had saved him from sharing his now-dead comrades and friends' fates. Walking up to one of the Death Eaters, he prodded him sharply with the point of his blood-streaked axe. The statue fell to the ground and broke apart like a macabre puzzle, and he grunted slightly in amusement as he braced his axe on his shoulder. "Seems like you've learned some new tricks, boy. Where'd you learn spells like that?"

"Made them, do you like?" Harry replied, settling his own melee weapon of choice on his shoulder in a similar fashion.

"Yeah, some impressive stuff kid. Without an incantation either. They got names?"

"The thing I used of the big guy, not really yet. Tossing a few things around, you know how it goes. The wind thing, that I do have a name for. I'm thinking: Anti-Army Technique: Cemetery Wind."

"Cemetery Wind, huh? I like that, not bad." Macnair nodded his respectful appreciation of his Master's arch nemesis' spell-crafting abilities, and the name he had given so destructive a technique.

"Thank you. Now, I think it is time that we finish this, don't you? Let us fight as God intended. No Magic, no tricks. Simply steel against steel, and skill against skill, alone." Harry responded, angling his blade so that the light of the sun rang down its length in a gleaming, and somewhat menacing, spectacle. Macnair stared at him for a long moment, before chuckling and hefting his axe off of his shoulders and into a ready stance, while Harry took up his own.

To the watchers, the following minute-long stare-down seem to last an eternity. A few, more knowledgeable than others, knew that each was waiting for the other to make a move, some slight shifting of their bodies to indicate their intentions. Then the battle would begin in earnest.

What none of the watchers were aware of, however, was the intense battle of wills that was occurring between the two combatants. Called 'The Dominance' in fencing, it was a mental and emotional battle that took place before physical combat ever began, in which the two fighters would attempt to intimidate and cause nervousness within their opponents. The weaker of the two wills would crumble before the stronger, slowing reaction time and weakening the body, making the fight easier for the possessor of the stronger-willed personality to claim victory.

A moment later, they exploded into motion, Macnair charging with impressive speed for a man of his size as he brought his axe-blade blurring through the air in an uppercut blow, forcing a surprised Harry to dodge awkwardly. An instant later, he was forced to hold his blade parallel to his body and brace it as the axe came whipping back around in a horizontal spinning cleave with all the subtlety and force of a speeding freight train. Allowing the blow to knock him off of his feet, he performed a somewhat awkward but still impressive-looking one-handed hand-spring to land in a crouch. A shadow blocked out the sun, and he was forced to perform a forward somersault as an airborne Macnair plummeted towards him, axe held high. An explosion of dust and a massive crack heralded his landing, and Harry got to his feet slowly, turning to see the man in a crouch, axe buried inside of a small crater where he had been a moment earlier.

"You're better than most of my fights, kid. Most people die to damn fast for me to really enjoy it." He commented, sounding almost happy as he rose to his feet and pulled his axe out of the ground, before turning to face Harry.

"I admit, I didn't expect a pureblood wizard to be even half as capable as you are in a physical confrontation. An arrogant and foolish assumption, it seems, for which I beg pardon." Harry admitted, knowing that Alleria, who was watching from a vantage point nearby, would be giving him a stern lecture and a cuff around the head for his stupidity. Macnair laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Well, with most you might be right. Me though? I love the feeling of my axe carving through flesh and bone. The sight of blood painting the ground and sky scarlet is," he took a deep breath through his nose, as though savoring the smell of a delicious meal. "Intoxicating." He looked Harry over and grinned. "The crimson spray of your lifeblood shall be one of my greatest masterpieces."

"Ignoring how incredibly psychotic you sound, I am not sure if I should be feeling complimented or insulted." Harry commented, frowning slightly in disgust at the other man's words. "Although that was somewhat…poetic, I will admit."

"Were I you, I would feel complimented." Macnair said with a shrug as he resettled his grip on his axe. "Not that it matters how you feel about it, you're about to die."

"Sorry, I don't plan on dying a virgin. It will not be I who falls this day." Harry shot back confidently, as Macnair advanced. His eyes and focus narrowed as he watched the older man's torso, waiting for him to telegraph his next move. Another horizontal cleave, good. Ducking under the axe, feeling the violently disturbed air from its passing ruffle his hair, he thrust upwards with his own blade, impaling the older man's chest. A choked gurgle echoed in the sudden silence of the Alley as Macnair collapsed to the ground, a crimson pool growing beneath him as he died. Harry stood above him, staring down at the man who had shown him the folly of underestimating your opponent, and noticed that he was scrabbling for something with his right hand. Seeing the object he was grasping for, he retrieved Macnair's axe and laid it on the man's chest, getting a bloody grin in return before his body went slack and the light faded from his eyes. Harry turned away, flicking his sword clear of blood as he strode passed the shocked and silent bystanders, vanishing as he turned a corner.

################################################

"OUCH! Damnit, Alleria!" Harry hissed as the high elf pulled the bandages she was wrapping around his torso a little tighter than they needed to be across his bruised side and cracked ribs. After moving out of sight from the innocent bystanders who had watched his duel with Macnair, he had quickly spelled himself into invisibility and hastened back towards Gringotts, Alleria following across the rooftops, her inhuman agility and grace unhindered by the Invisibility Cloak that he had lent to her.

"Well, maybe next time you won't be an utter fool and jump in without thinking." The woman replied, continuing to patch him up the old fashioned way. She flat out refused to allow him to be healed with magic, whether his own or another's, as punishment for his "total disregard for the plan, his safety, and common sense". She had also, as he had predicted, cuffed him across the head a few times as she lectured him, something she had picked up from his goblin instructors in combat and tactics. Tying of the bandage roughly, and receiving another wince and soft yelp as payment, she got to her feet and glared at him. "Honestly, if you had died, not only would I be alone and friendless on this Light-forsaken planet of yours, but I would never be able to get home. Which means that all those horrible things we read and talked about would happen. All because you got cocky."

"I get it!" he grumbled, though she could tell it was sincere and apologetic. "I can't just stand by and let people get hurt or killed, though, can I? I have all this power, and what is the point of it if I don't use it to do some good?"

"I never said you shouldn't, just that you should use your head when you do." She rebuked him softly, and he nodded a little mulishly. Sighing, she sat down next to him and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Harry, I admire that you couldn't just let them hurt innocent bystanders, truly I do. It is a trait that is all too rare on any world. But if you die or become crippled, then tens of thousands at least will die back home. Just…keep that in mind next time?"

"I will, I promise." He said softly, sincerely, and she nodded sharply in satisfaction before leaning back and crossing her legs.

"Good. Now, your little intervention today is going to draw a significant amount of attention. According to your research, the only thing that will provide enough power to create a portal to my world is this celestial alignment happening on December 21st at midnight. That's only a few weeks away. Is there all that much more that we can accomplish before then for this world?"

"Drawing out and killing Voldemort and the rest of his followers. Once that is done, I can leave this world more or less content." Harry told her, and she looked at him with a skeptical expression.

"And leaving behind your family, your friends?" she asked softly, and he sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"I don't have that many of either, to be honest, and I don't think leaving this world behind might be as hard for me as you think. I was alone for years, and the friends I do have were quick to doubt me or turn their backs on me if the going got tough." He explained, thinking of the various times he had been ostracized by the school. Shrugging, he continued. "Besides, I am leaving this world a far safer place than it currently is, and I am going to help save a whole different _reality_. A damn good reason to leave home, if you ask me."

Alleria laughed softly, marveling not for the first time at the strangeness of the human beside her. Certainly, she had met some damn decent humans during the First and Second Wars, many of whom were like Harry in their general goodness and code of chivalry. However, unfortunately for her, many more still were greedy, arrogant, cowards at the core who discarded their oaths and flimsy morals if they thought it would be to their benefit. Like… _that man_.

Shaking away dark memories, she got to her feet and held a hand out to Harry, which he took. Pulling him to his feet, she smirked at him broadly, amusement glimmering in her silver-blue eyes.

"Well then, let's go about drawing out and killing one psychotic human mage, shall we?" she said, and he nodded in return, an equally amused look on his face as they began to discuss their plan of action.

#####################################

**Third TimeSkip**

**Duration: Three Weeks**

**Date: 12/15/12**

#######################################

**Former Boy-Who-Lived Challenges Dark Lord**

**To Pitched Battle!**

_You heard it from the Daily Prophet first, ladies and gentleman! Lord Potter, who three weeks ago single-handedly battled seven Death Eaters in a duel that left all seven dead, and Diagon Alley in ruins, has Challenged the Heir of Slytherin, Lord (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) to Pitched Battle the ancient traditions. The victor will take control of the loser's assets and properties in their entirety, in addition to the loser's surviving followers being banished from England forever, while the loser shall be eradicated from this world. Should Lord (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) accept the Challenge, it will constitute as an automatic acceptance of the conditions by The Laws of Magic. Lord Potter will await his opponent at the most magical location in Great Britain, the ancient ley-line nexus and sacred druidic ritual site known today as Stonehenge, at high-noon on the Winter Solstice. Below is Lord Potter's challenge in his own words, taken in full from a note he dictated to his apparent companion, Lady Alleria Windrunner._

_ "Harry James Potter, By the Grace of God, Lord of House Potter, does challenge the usurper and criminal Thomas Marvolo Riddle, he who styles himself Lord (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) to meet him on the field of battle, with all the forces he can muster. To the victor, and to his heirs, will go all that belongs to the loser, whilst the loser shall forever be struck from existence and his surviving forces scattered to the four winds, never to return. The method shall be pitched battle. The victory will be with total defeat of the enemy. The field shall be the ancient site of Stonehenge, the time that of the sun's apex."_

_#########################################_

Six days later, Harry found himself staring down the murderer of his parents, the man responsible for destroying any chance of a normal life he might have possessed. While the other being (Harry hesitated to call him a "man" given that he was hardly human any longer) was flanked by dozens of his supporters, with his Inner Circle Death Eaters arrayed around him in a half circle, Harry was alone save for the silent but unrelenting support of Alleria at his right flank. The same place she had stood and supported him from for the last two and a half years. He doubted he could have made it half this far without her to support him and help him to carry on.

"So, you are actually here, Potter." The Dark Lord sneered, quite confident that he could kill the boy. He had brought the majority of his followers to this field in order to counter the meager forces that he believed Potter could call up, but it seemed the boy had fewer supporters than he had thought. Only a single woman stood by his side, no doubt this "Windrunner" person he had been running about with,

"Yes, it is down to us now. Your existence will end on this field, Tom, I swear it." Harry replied calmly, and Voldemort hissed angrily at the use of his former name, before calming and smirking as he drew his wand.

"You shouldn't have destroyed your wand, Harry. Without it, there will no brother-wand bond to save you this time." He told his prophesied enemy mockingly, but Harry merely snorted and shook his head, drawing his blade-staff and holding it in front of him.

"You know, Tom, I considered this long, drawn out battle of epic proportions, which would shake the very earth and rend the sky asunder," he drawled, waving his free hand in an "etc, etc." motion. "But, in the end, I decided to show you just how great the difference between us is."

Voldemort and the Death Eaters cackled in amusement at his perceived foolish bravado, but their laughter stopped as three glowing rings appeared on the ground at Harry's feet, each filled with runic writing beyond their comprehension. Magic hummed in the air, so thick that it was almost visible, as the rings began to rotate, with the Outermost and Innermost rotating clockwise and the middle rotating counterclockwise. Far above them, the sky began to darken violently, clouds appearing from out of nowhere as they spiraled in the same counter-clockwise rotation as the middle ring of runes. Voldemort, disturbed by the magical energy pouring off of the boy and his Circle, cast a strong of powerful spells at him, including killing curses, but they were deflected or absorbed by a large crimson dome that formed at the outermost ring. Looking to his followers, he screamed out for them to kill the boy, immediately. They hastened to obey, and jagged cracks began to appear in the shield before it shattered, and the second ring flashed to life, shield appearing in a silver glow, visibly warping as it struggled to resist the power of so many killing curses.

"It's too late, Tom! No matter how many Killing Curses you throw at my shields, they've held long enough!" Harry shouted over the wand blasts. His voice took on a strange echoing quality as he continued.

"**Archon of Storm, Hear My Plea!**

**You Who Judge All Under The Sky!**

**Master of Fate and Thunder, I Ask Of You!**

**Judge Them, Ramuh!"**

A massive bolt of lightning rent the eye of the gathering storm asunder, blinding everyone as they hastned to shield their eyes, blinking rapidly in an effort to clear the spots from their vision. As their eyes cleared, they beheld the shape of an old, wise looking man dressed in royal purple and deepest black and carrying a cross-shaped stave in his right hand and a set of scales in his left floating over Harry. His shimmering golden eyes swept over each and every living being before him, even glancing towards a rocky outcropping a few dozen yards away from Stonehenge proper, before pointing his stave and Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

**"Your souls are stained with the blood of the innocent, and consumed by Darkness." **The Elder Primal declared, voice thundering so loudly many cried out in pain as they tried to shield their ears. **"I find you all…GUILTY!"**

His staff blazed with power, and arcs of lightning sprang forth to strike all of the Death Eaters. Screaming and writhing in agony, they collapsed to the ground as the lightning ate away their flesh and bones. In the end, Voldemort stood alone before a sea of ashes, feeling an emotion he had not felt in years…fear.

Even when torn from his body those 17 years ago, he felt no fear, knowing that his Soul Anchors would protect him. Before this being, this Judge of Souls, he felt absolute terror as it turned it's gaze to him.

**"Thomas Marvolo Riddle." **It boomed, pointing the staff at him. **"You are guilty of even greater crimes than those that called you Master. Your sins are many and heinous, and as such you shall be condemned to the deepest pits of Hell. **_**All**_** of you."**

Voldemort cried out in horror and denial as each of his Horcrux appeared in a flash of light around him. Another bolt of lightning leapt forth from Ramuh's staff and struck the first, before leaping to the second, and so on, forming a ring of lightning-charged object around him. Finally, the lightning in each object sprang into his flesh, linking himself with his soul anchors in searing agony. A deep gong-like sound reverberated through the air as a large, skull-encrusted black gate rose from the ground behind him. It's gates creaked open, showing not the grassy landscape of the real world, but the smoke-choked fiery chasm-filled depths of Hell. Shackles of black lightning sprang forth from within the gate, wrapping around Voldemort, and dragging him slowly within as he screamed and bawled for mercy. Mercy he was not deserving of. Mercy he would not receive.

The doors slammed shut and the gate sank back into the ground, leaving a shaky Alleria and Harry. While they had known, intellectually, what summoning an Elder Primal would mean, especially the Primal that helped to judge souls, seeing Ramuh's power was another thing entirely.

"Thank you for your aid, Archon." Harry bowed respectfully to the floating being, who regarded him calmly for a long moment before inclining his head in reply and vanishing in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. The pair were silent for a long few moments, before Harry huffed out an oddly mixed laugh/sigh and shook his head. Looking at Alleria, he gave her a lopsided half smile. "Well, that was interesting , wasn't it?"

"Indeed it was, Harry, indeed it was." A familiar voice called out from nearby, and the duo turned to look at the outcropping as Dumbledore and a fair portion of the Order of the Pheonix came out of hiding and advanced into the circle of stones.

"Well, _you_ were a great help, weren't you?" Harry said sarcastically, sheathing his blade-staff in its holster on his back and crossing his arms with a rather contemptuous look.

"Didn't seem ta need it, did ya boy?" Mad-Eye growled, ravaged face twisted into a somewhat savage grin as he looked at the piles of ash that were once the Death Eaters with both eyes. "Quite a friend you called up there, Potter!"

"Yes, just what was that, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, somewhat concerned that Harry was already being drawn down a dark path as a result of his craving for revenge against Voldemort.

"Ancient magic, professor." Came the simple reply, and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in slight amusement. Was the boy trying to pull the wool over _his_ eyes? He was well-read in the ancient magics, and he had never come across anything like that.

"Now, Harry, dishonesty is hardly a virtue. I hope that you can turn away from the Dark path you seem to be treading." He said, sounding almost condescending. Alleria scoffed in disgust and crossed her arms, and he looked at her sharply. "And you, Alleria Windrunner, have much to answer for. Such as leading poor Harry astray. I have seen what kind of person you are. A killer, a murderer of innocent people trying to find a new home."

"First of all, what the fuck are you talking about, old man?" Alleria snapped in response, flicking some of her hair back beneath her hood. "Secondly, I am _Lady_ Windrunner. We've already had this discussion before, though I wonder if your memory is going in your old age."

Harry looked at his companion with something akin to shock, though he hid it well beneath a façade of calm. Alleria was always polite, cultured, and well-mannered, having been raised from birth to act as a noble lady should when outside of her Ranger duties. For her to be so combative and insulting, she must truly have an issue with the old man.

"You do not belong here, _elf_, and I saw within your mind the atrocities that your people committed against the orcs." Dumbledore said sharply, convinced he was right in his judgment of her character. He had, many times, delved into her mind from the security of invisibility spells whenever she had left the bank with Harry, and had seen the wholesale massacre of many an orcish camp at her hands. In his mind, the attack on Silvermoon he had witnessed in the first memory, in Gringotts, had come as retribution for her murder of innocent settlers. His inability to comprehend that the orcs were the instigators was something no other being would be able to understand or explain.

"Well, isn't _that_ quite the invasion of privacy." She drawled, internally raging at the fact that this old fool had somehow managed to poke around her mind without her knowing. Granted, Azeroth didn't have much in the way of subtle mind magics. The only two mind magics she knew belonged to priests and the Brood of Ysera. One was a brute force control spell, which was impossible to be unaware of and almost impossible to prevent. The wielders of the other had power so far beyond most mortal's comprehension that they came and went during the mortal races's dreams without ever being noticed, cloaked in an impenetrable veil. "While I dearly want to kill you for invading my mind, I shan't. Nor shall I bother to correct you about the Orcish Horde. If you'll excuse us, Harry and I have things we need to do."

Harry took her arm and made to Apparate away, only to find himself blocked by wards. Eyes snapping to Dumbledore, he growled at the smug look on the elderly man's face as Dumbledore and the Order drew their wands, and Harry reached for his blade-staff. Before he could draw steel against his former Headmaster, however, a certain pink-haired Cadet Auror dashed out from within the ranks of the Order, grabbed onto Alleria and himself, and activated a Portkey, the trio vanishing in a swirl of light and magic.

"Find them!" Dumbledore snapped to his subordinates, bringing down his Anti-Apparation Ward, and they began vanishing in _cracks_ as they began the hunt for Harry Potter, Alleria Windrunner, and Nymphadora Tonks. Rubbing his forhead, Dumbledore fumed and raged internally at all three of them. Didn't people understand that if they would just do what he told them, everything would work out for the best?

He was Albus Dumbledore, damnit!

##############################################################

The instant Alleria felt solid land under her feet again, she moved with inhuman speed and agility to grab the pink-haired girl tightly and place the blade of one of her dagger's to the girl's throat, causing her to freeze instantly in fear.

"Hey, easy now!" she said holding her very empty hands out to the side, palms up to show she meant no harm to them. Something she frankly should have thought would be obvious to them given the situation she got them out of, but she wasn't going to argue the point when with one twitch of Alleria's wrist, she would be wearing a throat-smile for the rest of her very short days. "Let's not do anything that I might regret okay?"

"Who are you and where have you taken us?" Alleria demanded, blade not moving an inch nor her grip loosening, and the pinkette grumbled in aggravation for a moment before answering.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but for the love of God do _not_ call me by my first name. I usually just go by Tonks." She looked at Harry as best she could given the blade at her throat, and smiled slightly. "You and I are family. Your godfather's youngest sister is my mother. Furthermore, your grandmother was a Black, Dorea, who is something like my great-great-aunt. The Black family tree is a little contorted to be honest with you."

"And where are we?" Alleria growled, digging the blade into the flesh slightly without cutting it, making Tonks wince and try to back her neck away from the blade, unsuccessfully.

"Hogsmeade. Dumbledore won't look for you so close to Hogwarts. He was planning on getting rid of Alleria and locking you up if you didn't play ball, Harry. He is convinced that you're turning into a new Dark Lord because you killed Death Eaters and because of Alleria influencing you." She explained honestly, getting a growl of annoyance from behind her and crossed arms and a scowl from in front of her.

"And you don't believe him?" Harry asked, more curious than skeptical, and she nodded as much as she could, a blush staining her cheeks as she glanced away shyly. He regarded her for a long moment before looking over her head to meet Alleria's eyes, and gave her a slight nod of the head. She eyed him for a long moment before releasing the human woman somewhat roughly, a not-so-subtle reminder behave in her actions as she made a show of moving to stand just behind Harry's right hand, the dagger disappearing into a sheath in her bracer faster than Tonks could track her movements.

"Not particularly." She admitted, shrugging away his questioning expression as she elaborated. "You have your head on straight. You know what it means to fight a war, what is needed to win and ensure that the people are safe. Dumbledore just thinks that sending them to prison for "reform and penance" will make everything better. He is living a dream, and it is a dream that would have gotten a lot of people killed if you hadn't stepped in. Myself included. Thanks for saving my ass the other day, by the way."

"It was the right thing to do." He said simply, smiling at her slightly, before continuing. "Regardless, thanking me can't be all that you have in mind, Tonks, so what else is going on?"

"I want you to take me with you. To wherever it is that you are going." She said in a rush, getting shocked looks from both of the people with her, and Harry took a moment to collect himself before continuing.

"Where is it that you think we are going?" he asked, buying time while he tried to figure out how the hell she knew about his plans to leave Earth.

"I don't know. America, Europe, maybe Asia?" or maybe she just figured he would ditch this country now that he had gotten his revenge. She was right, if only on a smaller scale than he was planning.

"Planning on going a bit further away than that." Harry said dryly, leaning back against a nearby wall casually. At Tonks' questioning look, he elaborated. "Alleria isn't from Earth, as my dear old former Headmaster mentioned, and her home-world is in dire need of services that only I can provide. Now that Voldemort is dead, I plan on leaving this world behind. Permanently."

Tonks blinked at him for a long moment, and he honestly expected her to react with shock, disbelief, anger, fear. Just about anything other than the excited bounce in her step as she stepped closer, eyes shining.

"Really? Now I _really_ want to come!" she cried gleefully, sounding absolutely giddy as she beamed at him, and he found himself taken aback by her energy. Glancing uncertainly at Alleria, he saw the same confusion and trepidation in her eyes that he felt, and he looked back at the pinkette with raised eyebrows.

"And why is that, exactly?" he asked, taking a half-step back in order to get a little personal space from the still-bouncing Metamorphmagus.

"See a whole new world? Are you kidding me? Why the hell not is a much better question!" she scoffed, seemingly shocked that Harry would even ask that question. Alleria gave a soft laugh, shaking her head, while Harry snorted in amusement.

"Fair enough." He mused, eyeing her up and down speculatively. "Alright, I can certainly use someone like you, that's for sure. Your…unique talents are truly impressive."

"What talents are those, Harry? She looks like your average mage to me." Alleria asked skeptically, still unsure of Tonks' apparent assistance and willingness to help. Moreover, she was less than pleased with the constant blushing and shy glances Tonks was shooting at Harry, though she was 'unaware' of why she might be feeling that way. In response, Tonks turned herself into an exact copy of Harry, impossible to discern the difference in any way. Alleria gaped, shock knocking her out of her usual aloofness by a display of magic she had never before witnessed.

While the magic of her world could copy the image of a person and lay it over the caster as a glamour, and the demons of the Legion could possess bodies both living and dead, she could tell even with her own meager magical skills that this was not the former, and was obviously not the latter, as she was looking at two Harry's standing side by side.

"What…are you?" she breathed finally, fascinated. Over the last two and a half or so years, she had thought that this world had run out of ways to surprise her. Obviously, this was far from the case.

"I'm what is called a metamorphmagus, a special kind of wizard-witch, in my case- that can change my features at will. I can look like any humanoid alive, regardless of appearance, or I can change my features to create entirely new looks." To punctuate her explanation, she changed her features until she look like a generic grey-haired woman in her seventies. She could have been truly anyone, yet she was truthfully no one. "And before you ask, no, this can't be taught. It's a trait a very small percentage of wizard-kind is born with. Something like .05% of the world's magical population has the trait to a greater or lesser degree."

"You're right, Harry, such an ability will prove to be an incredible boon for our goals." Alleria agreed, mind already flying as she considered the various possibilities such an advantage would provide them with.

"Excellent, I'm glad you agree." Harry said, pleased. He desired to bring Tonks along, but would never have done so if it meant causing a rift with Alleria. While he was willing to butt heads with her, and they often did, this issue was hardly worth an argument, given the lack of Tonks would not have harmed their plans any. Meeting Tonks' eyes, he continued. "I need you to take this ring," he told her, pulling off the Signet Ring of House Potter and handing it to her. "Go to Gringott's, and tell them to prepare everything for departure. Alleria and I will meet you back at Stonehenge at nine tonight."

"What if I run into anyone from the Ministry or the Order? For that matter, what do we do about telling people that Voldemort is finally gone?" Tonks asked, though not disagreeing or protesting, as she took the offered ring reverently, admiring the gleaming gold band and the large ruby embedded in its face that bore the Potter's gryphon rampant Coat of Arms.

"Evade and ignore the first two, simply do as I've instructed and everything will be fine." He answered her, sounding almost chastising, and she ducked her head in apology as he continued. "The reason I foresee you having no issues is because _I _am going to be making a public announcement in Diagon Alley that Voldemort and Co. is dead. That should focus everyone on me quite nicely, so you can slip by unnoticed."

"I understand." Tonks nodded, pulling up the hood of her cloak and departing the side-alley they had arrived into. Harry looked to Alleria and gestured for her to join him as he followed Tonks out of the Alley, before the pair stopped in the street and watched the pinkette vanish.

"Not to worry about her playing both sides, Alleria. The charms on the Head of House ring would have caused her significant pain if she planned on betraying me. Something an ancestor added when a Dark Lord was gathering power during his lifetime. Every time he shook another witch or wizard's hand, the ring would shock them if they were an enemy. Made rooting out the Dark Lord's followers fairly easy, for once." Harry explained, sounding quite proud of his ancestor's thinking. Gryffindors the Potter family may usually be, but that didn't mean they couldn't let their Slytherin sides out to play every once in a while. "Now, come on. We need to go shake things up a bit."

##############################################

A quarter of an hour later, Harry was standing on a large wooden platform he had conjured in the center of Diagon Alley, voice magically enhanced, speaking before a growing crowd of onlookers with the Alleria by his side, as always.

**"Lord Voldemort and those minions of his that he brought to Stonehenge are dead, as surely as I stand before you now!" **he shouted, holding the megalomaniac's wand in the air so the crowd could see it. Raising his other hand to clasp the other half, he dramatically snapped it in half and tossed each half to one side, the broken would clattering in the stillness of the Alley. **"I claim victory, and the possession of all his properties! All of his followers are hereby banished from England, forever!"**

The crowd cheered, raising their hands and arms toward him in adulation, and he threw his arms wide as if to embrace the world, seemingly basking their praise. Internally, however, he was scornful. Not too long ago, these people had been condemning him as a coward, or claiming he was a liar, or any other of a number of insults and false claims against his moral fiber. Now, he had no doubt they would all claim that they knew he was a good person all along, and that they all loved him, etc. etc. and so forth. He had succeeded in the only thing he cared about: getting the attention of the entirety of the Alley.

"Harry James Potter, you're under arrest for murder and for the extensive use of Dark Magics!" a voice shouted, as the tall and dark form of Kinglsey Shacklebolt led two dozen Aurors and Hit Wizards, before whom the crowd parted with shocked murmurs as they regarded Harry with fear, and he rolled his eyes in contemptuous amusement.

"Just because Albus Dumbledore neither knew of or is capable of calling forth the Elder Primals, my ability to do so is hardly Dark Magic." He scoffed at them in disgust, and the crowd looked at each other curiously, not knowing of what he spoke. One of them even gathered the courage to ask, and Harry directed his look to them. "The Elder Primals are some of the First Children of the Maker. Physical embodiments of Creation itself. For example, there is Ifrit, Lord of Flames. Fire itself, fire so strong and pure that it can scourge even souls. Or perhaps Titan, Lord of Earth and Stone. Every speck of dirt, every stone and mountain bows to his will." He shrugged nonchalantly. "The Primal I summoned to destroy Voldemort and his followers was Ramuh, Primal of Judgement. He is Justice itself, and judged my enemies accordingly. The fact that they were all found guilty and punished them as they deserved is their own problem."

Ignoring the angry retorts of the Dumbledore sycophants and the sheeple, Harry looked over towards Gringott's, and saw Luna and Tonks exiting the white marble bank, no doubt with the stockpiled materials and gold of the formerly living Dark Lord and his minions, as well as the assorted Lore he had requested.

"Now, if you lot will excuse us, we have a date with some beautiful women." He declared, as he grabbed Alleria's hand and disappeared in a flash-step, coming back into view further down the Alley, where the other two girls grabbed hold just before he activated a Portkey. Kingsley cursed savagely and barked for his people to start tracing the Portkey's signature, and locate its destination point. He just hoped they could get to Harry before he became totally corrupted.

#############################

Nine hours later, Harry and the three women were putting the finishing touches on a truly massive runic array, with the nexus of Stonehenge as its center. Devised by Harry after years of painstaking research through the knowledge of the ancient mages, with some help from Luna and Elune, it was designed to take the incredible power of the celestial alignment and channel it into creating a portal large enough and powerful enough to transport them across realities. According to his research and Elune's advice, his portal would require far more power than those used between Azeroth and Outlands because it was crossing dimensions _and_ planets, as opposed to only planets in the same dimension.

At 11:00 PM, the runic array was finished, and the four humanoids took their places in the innermost ring and began chanting, each speaking in a different, ancient tongue as they weaved the spell that would take them across time and space.

At 11:55 PM, the air was filled with dozens of resounding cracks as Albus Dumbledore and what seemed like a crowd of wizards and witches appeared, including the teachers of Hogwarts, the Weasley family, and Hermione. Any attempt to approach the chanting foursome was halted by an invisible wall of pure magic. High above them, the last of the planetary alignment formed, casting an ethereal glow as some of the most powerful magic ever performed activated, creating a towering, swirling portal of crimson nether-energy in the very center of the ritualistic circle. With a final breath of their homeworld's air, the three humans followed their High Elven companion through the portal and into the Twisting Nether.

At Midnight, December 21st, 2012, the backlash of celestial-enhanced magic created by the portal closing obliterated the planet earth, and all the inhabitants thereof. As the Mayans had foreseen so many millennia before. Harry and his companions would be blissfully unaware of this fact, however, for a very long time.

The foursome found themselves tumbling out of thin air to land in a heap in foot-long grass. Getting to their feet, they looked around their surroundings, the three humans in awe of being on another world, while Alleria was frowning to herself. Before them appeared to be an endless green valley, filled with gentle hills and deep canyons. In the distance, they could see a large stone fortress rising towards the sky. Herds of massive buffalo- and elephant-like creatures roamed the plains, while flocks of birds of prey soared overhead.

"This…isn't Azeroth…" Alleria said aloud finally, looking at her companions, noting Harry's somewhat guilty look, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion and anger. It seemed he was hiding things from her again. He sighed and rand a hand through his hair.

"I thought you had figured it out when Luna said things couldn't happen the same way twice, and Elune mentioning helping several worlds. Azeroth won't be the first, and change can't be made without the strength to make it. Here," he said, gesturing to the plains around them. "Here is where we will find that strength in spades."

############################################

**Is a wrap! Now, this is important. I think it obvious where they are now, and I am still planning on going to Azeroth. However, as I said, I didn't want to do things the way the other two individuals did. I considered timeskipping all the way to Azeroth from here, but I decided that probably wouldn't go over too well. Please, bear with me guys. I intend for this story to have epic battles featuring fleets and armies, and plenty of politics. Fleets, armies, and politics gotta start somewhere.**


End file.
